


Team Phoenix: Explorers of the Sky

by Battler127



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Characters to be added, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battler127/pseuds/Battler127
Summary: It's one thing to wake up with no memories, it's another thing entirely to go from being human to being a Pokemon, but now Cody has to unravel his memories as he makes his mark on the Pokemon World with his partner as they become a team, but with time halting will they be enough or will all of time fall apart?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Trouble at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything this story has actually been around longer than Trial's of a Bug Catcher but it hasn't been getting many reviews on Fanfiction, so I figured why not bring it here to see if it has any luck?

A lone figure drifting in the ocean grimaced as flashes went through his head.

‘ **_Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!_ **’

‘ **_Are… Are you ok?!_ **’

‘ **_No! Don’t let go… Just a little longer._ **’

‘ **_N-n-no, I can’t… Hang on._ **’

“Uuuurgh.” The figure muttered, his head pounding as the voices faded, bleary eyes opening right as he washed up on what seemed to be a beach if the sand around him was to be believed during a sun rise. “What? Where… Where am I?”

The figure attempted to get up, but none of his limbs seemed able to move as his vision was swimming.

“I can’t… Drifting off,” The figure slowly closed his eyes, worried about how he was feeling, especially since he can’t seem to feel his fingers. “No come on, stay awake.”

But try as he might, the figure eventually succumbed to the warm embrace of darkness, the pain he was feeling melting away as he lost consciousness.

…

Hours later on a nearby hill overlooking the ocean, a young Vulpix paced in front of a rather large tent that seemed to be in the shape of a Wigglytuff, her red fur neatly groomed with a bag hanging off of one side, but her pupiless eyes betrayed her nervousness before she slowly licked her dry lips, trying to work up the courage she needed at this moment, her six orange tails twitching when the wind blew past her.

“No, I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!” The Vulpix said a look of determination sliding across her face. “I can do this… I-I can.”

Desperate to do this, she walked forward, onto a wooden grate only to jump when a voice called out.

“Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!”

“Whose Footprint?” A louder voice echoed, answering the first one, startling the Vulpix even further.

“The Footprint is Vulpix’s!”

Vulpix gave a fearful scream, jumping off the grate before chastening herself for that show of cowardice. “That shocked me,” Taking a few breaths to calm her heart, Vulpix adopted a saddened expression. “... I can’t do it. I can’t bring myself to go in.”

Sitting down, Vulpix reached in her bag to pull out what looked to be a rock with a strange drawing on it, looking it over as it seemingly glowed in the sunlight.

“I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me, but I can’t… I’m such a coward.” Vulpix closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears that threatened to escape, picking up the rock to put up as she walked off.

Unknown to her, two Pokemon saw her actions as a Zubat and a Koffing came out of hiding. “Hey Zubat,” The purple crater Pokemon known as Koffing spoke up, toxic fumes exiting the holes on his body. “Did you get a load of that?!”

“You bet I did Koffing.” Zubat said flapping his wings until he landed on the ground, his blue fur ruffling in the wind.

“That little wimp that was pacing around… Had something good right?”

“That wimp had something that’s for sure,” Zubat confirmed opening his mouth, using his sonar to track the Vulpix as she walked off. “It looked like some sort of treasure.”

Seeing what Zubat was doing, Koffing grinned. “Do we go after it?” He asked despite knowing the answer.

“We do.” Zubat nodded to Koffing before the two took off after Vulpix, making sure to keep out of sight.

* * *

Eventually Vulpix made it to the beach in time for the sunset to begin as the local Krabby began to blow bubbles into the air, the fire vixen gave a smile at seeing the countless bubbles sparkle from the sun’s light.

“Wow! What a beautiful sight,” Vulpix said in awe. “No matter how many times I see this, it’s still breathtaking.”

Every day when the sun begins to go down, the Krabby would always blow bubbles out into the air, making this one of the best spots for Vulpix to go near the end of the day.

“... This is where I always come when I’m feeling down on myself,” Vulpix said thinking back to her ‘cowardice’ a few moments ago. “Seeing this scene always lifts my spirits.”

Before she could sit down, Vulpix happened to look to her left, blinking as she saw a strange sight. “Huh? What’s that?”

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Vulpix walked towards it before gasping as she saw an unconscious Piplup laying there, some light injuries on him showing he was in a fight recently and before she knew it she was rushing over and gently lay her paws on his chest, shaking the aquatic Pokemon.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Vulpix asked looking concerned, not one to walk away from something like this.

After a few shakes the ‘Piplup’ began to stir. ‘Ugh.’ He thought opening his eyes to see Vulpix nearly in his face looking relieved.

“You’re awake, thank goodness.”

‘Piplup’ blinked in slight confusion, wondering who this was before the Vulpix got off of him, letting the penguin get up, looking around. ‘ _Where… Where am I?_ ’ The Piplup thought crossing his flippers a lost look on his face.

If he was focusing he would’ve noticed how different his arms felt but right now he was just lost.

“You wouldn’t move at all, I was really scared for you,” The Vulpix spoke up, gaining Piplup’s attention as she gave a friendly smile, one that was a little timid given how she didn’t know what this Piplup would be like. “Do you have any idea how you ended up unconscious out here?”

“I was unconscious?” Piplup asked not getting that but he said it quietly to where the Vulpix didn’t hear him.

“... Well I’m Ahri.” The Vulpix said attempting to be friendly. “Happy to meet you. So who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“No I suppose you don’t see many humans.” The Piplup said in a light mood, trying to think. ‘ _Okay come on who am I-? … Oh come on why can’t I remember?_ ’

But Vul-no Ahri’s next sentence made the Piplup pause. “Human? You look like a totally normal Piplup to me.”

“What?” Piplup went to place a hand on his head to stave off a headache only to stare at the flipper.

Quickly Piplup looked over himself before rushing towards the Ocean, stumbling in the process, to see his reflection making him tense while Ahri tilted her head in confusion wondering what was wrong with this Pokemon who went quiet for a few seconds-.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” The Piplup suddenly screamed making Ahri jump as the Piplup backed up, tripping over his own feet as he landed on his back, kicking up sand.

‘ _H-How?! I remember being human-or I think I do._ ’ Piplup thought his heart was beating like crazy against his chest. ‘ _No I’m certain I’m Human._ ’

But then how did he turn into a Piplup?! People don’t change species like that.

“You’re… Odd,” Ahri said unsure of what was going on as she slowly backed away from the Piplup, thinking he was a little unhinged-probably from being attacked. “Are you pulling some sort of trick on me.”

“I wish, I don’t know what’s going on but I know I’m not a Piplup.”

“So you’re telling the truth?” Ahri decided to humor him for now. “So what’s your name?”

“My name?” Piplup closed his eyes trying to think because as cloudy as his mind was, he knew his name but he just couldn’t focus for a bit. “Cody, my name is Cody.”

“Cody?” Ahri rolled that name off her tongue a bit, trying the name out with a nod. “Okay, well you don’t seem to be a bad Pokemon at least.”

Just a bit crazy.

Ahri then looked nervous. “Sorry I doubted you but more and more bad Pokemon have been popping up lately,” She explained to Cody who tilted his head in confusion not seeing his eyes widen as he tried to point at something behind her, unknowingly cutting his voice off when she spoke again. “A lot of Pokemon have gotten aggressive as well, it’s just not safe anymore-.”

With that said something slammed into her, sending Ahri flying right into Cody, knocking him down as her ‘treasure’ fell out of her bag while Koffing and Zubat floated where she was.

“Owie.” Ahri muttered, getting off of Cody who groaned in slight pain from being hit.

“Well, I do beg your pardon.” The Koffing said in a mocking tone, making Ahri glare his way, irked from being shoved.

“Hey why did you do that?!”

“Heh-heh-heh! Can’t you figure it out?” The Zubat asked mockingly. “We wanted to mess with you, can’t face up to us, can you?”

“Wh-What?” Ahri asked taking a step back while Cody looked between the three of them as if watching a tennis match, his eyes on whoever spoke next.

“That’s yours isn’t it?” Zubat asked landing right next to the rock making Ahri’s eyes widened as she quickly checked her bag to find it gone. “Looks like it’s ours now.”

With that said he grabbed it while Koffing laughed, seeing how Ahri tensed. “Whoa-ho-ho, not going to make a move to take it back?” He asked in a taunting tone. “What’s the matter too scared? I didn’t take you to be a coward.”

“See ya around Chicken.” Zubat waved as they took off towards the cave that was past Cody who glared at the two already not liking them.

“Oooh,” Ahri moaned sadly making Cody look at her a concerned look on his face. “Wh-what should I do?”

On hearing that question, Cody hesitated.

The most obvious answer would be to get back what they stole, but it wasn’t really any of his business. What’s more he didn’t know how to do anything as a Pokemon.

Sure in theory if he was a Piplup he should be able to fight like one, yet in reality he’s pretty sure he’s never been in an actual fight before in his life-or at least according to his missing memories. And even if he had fighting as a Human and fighting as a Pokemon were two very different things.

Besides, it was just a rock that they stole.

Cody looked from Ahri to the cave, indecision on his face.

But could he really stay out of this given how nice Ahri has been since he woke up? Even if he was useless in a fight she should be able to put up a better one than he ever could.

“It’s my personal treasure, it means everything to me,” Ahri muttered, seemingly forgetting that Cody was there due to losing it. “If I lose that-.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Cody spoke up without thinking, making Ahri’s head whip up to give him a surprised look.

“Huh?”

“Come on, they couldn’t have gotten far,” Cody said gesturing to the cave. “If we do nothing your treasure will be gone for good.”

That did it with Ahri’s surprised face turning to one of determination-albeit with some unease showing. “You’re right, now isn’t the time to look down on myself.” She said running off towards the cave with Cody right behind her.

Although a tiny part of Cody’s brain was telling him to get out while he could but he ignored that bit not wanting to leave someone alone after they were just robbed.

* * *

“Okay this cave is definitely bigger than I thought.” Cody said with wide eyes as they moved quickly through it, the Human turned Pokemon taking the time to getting used to moving in his new body.

“Welcome to a Mystery Dungeon.” Ahri said earning a befuddled look from Cody who went to ask but stopped before he could.

He’ll ask once they get her treasure back.

“Incoming.” Ahri said shrinking back in fear as a Shellos came out of nowhere launching a mud-slap at Ahri who barely dodged it in time, but that left it to hit Cody who stumbled backwards, his vision a little messed up now due to the mud being in his eyes. “Cody are you alright?!”

“I can’t see!” Cody cried out stumbling before the Shellos took advantage of that and tackled him. “Ow! Get off!”

Raising a flipper, Cody instinctively did a Pound Attack, sending the Shellos back a foot, leaving it open to a Feint Attack courtesy of Ahri.

The two combined attacks was enough to send Shellos flying into the nearby pond where it sunk unconscious.

“Alright we did it.” Ahri said looking happy before seeing Cody still stumbling around. “Come here.”

Using her tail, she led Cody towards the pond where he was able to wash his face to clear his vision. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” Ahri said finding it a bit surprising at how brave she was being when before she was too scared to go into a Mystery Dungeon or into the tent earlier.

Yet here she was with a stranger who claims to be Human, chasing down a pair of thieves who took her treasure. If she was by herself, Ahri was pretty sure she would’ve been too scared to get far. But seeing Cody hit the Shellos despite being blinded seemed to inspire her to ignore her fear.

Not knowing Ahri’s thoughts, Cody looked ahead. “Now to find them.”

It went on like this for a bit, the two of them fighting off the Pokemon who lived in Beach Cave ranging from Shellos to Corsola, through it all Cody was surprised by how well he was fighting, using only two moves known as Pound and Growl while Ahri switched between Feint Attack, Ember and Tail Whip, the two of them making short work of the Pokemon that attacked.

Nothing really was said between the two either as they were pretty focused, Ahri seemed to calm down a bit with each Pokemon they defeated because Cody noticed how scared she was-not that he blamed her given how they were surrounded by Water Pokemon and she was a Fire Type, he would’ve been terrified in her position.

They did find an Oran Berry to take with them, Ahri mentioning something about Mystery Dungeons always dropping items, further confusing Cody but he didn’t ask for her to elaborate as of yet, they even found a gold coin that Ahri identified as Poke, the currency of the world they lived in.

But they couldn’t take every item they found such as a Sleep Seed or an Apple as Ahri said that her bag wasn’t an ‘Exploration Bag’ or whatever she meant, but a small bag with only limited space that she usually had filled with her treasure.

Before long they reached a dead end inside of the cave where they saw Zubat and Koffing speaking to each other.

“What do you mean you had no idea this was a dead end, I thought you’ve been in here before!” Zubat said glaring at Koffing who scoffed.

“I never said that, it was you.”

“Was not.”

“Was so.”

As they argued, Cody and Ahri got ready. “Hey!” Ahri called out breaking their argument up as they looked momentarily surprised before grinning smugly.

“Well, well, if it isn’t our old friend the big chicken.” Koffing said, all of Ahri’s courage dwindling at that insult as she took a step back.

Seeing that, Cody placed a flipper on her shoulder making her look towards him before she confidently stepped forward again. “Give me back what you stole from me! That’s my personal treasure, it means everything to me.”

“Treasure you say?” Zubat asked his curiosity piqued. “So that thing really is valuable, huh?”

“It could be worth more than we’d hoped for I’d say,” Koffing’s grin got bigger. “We ought to try selling it, who knows? We might get a good price.”

Koffing chuckled at Ahri’s shocked face.

“All the more reason not to give it back.”

“You can’t.” Ahri said her tone almost pleading.

Having enough Cody stepped forward this time. “You won’t get anything because we’re taking it back.” He said, wanting to punch these guys.

He really disliked how they were acting.

“Oh really?” Zubat asked, thinking that this was too good to pass up.

“Yes.” Cody said before launching himself at Zubat but that left him open to Koffing who quickly Tackled him, sending him flying to the ground.

“Big talk from a wimp.” Koffing mocked with Cody quickly getting up but Zubat flat out tackled him as well, making him stumble back.

Seeing them gang up on Cody, Ahri quickly ran forward. “Get back!” She shouted unknowingly learning Roar, the force blasting Koffing and Zubat back, the latter dropping the rock that Cody quickly grabbed.

“Ahri catch!” Cody lobbed it at her before Zubat could recover and take it with Ahri quickly grabbing it.

“Hey!” Koffing went to use Smog but Cody intervened with a Pound, the collision of the move made Smog miss while Ahri jumped to the side to be safe launching an Ember at Zubat who tried to use Supersonic.

The Ember ended up flaring up, showing that Zubat was burned with Ahri following up by using Feint Attack, knocking him into Koffing who Cody used Pound on once more sending the two into the ground.

“Not so tough now are you?” Cody taunted with a cocky grin that Ahri copied a second later feeling just as confident due to how they were doing.

“Blast it how are we losing to wimps like these two?” Koffing asked as he and Zubat were back in the air, no longer looking smug.

“Forget that let’s get out of here,” Zubat said wanting to get treated for his burns, but he snarled at the two. “You only won because we underestimated you wimps, if we meet again you’ll get yours.”

With that said they took off running past the two while Ahri sat down looking tired but happy. “We got my treasure back.” She said a smile going across her face. “Thank goodness.”

“Good for you.” Cody said happy that they won but feeling a little sore from the hits he took from both the random Pokemon in this cave along with the two thieves.

“It’s only because you helped me Cody,” Ahri said turning to look at the Penguin Pokemon with tears showing in her eyes. “Thank you.”

Cody coughed looked a bit embarrassed, obviously not used to someone thanking him like that. “How about we get out of this crazy place.” He said not wanting to spend another minute in Beach Cave.

* * *

“Thank you very much.” Ahri said with the two back on the beach the sun still in the process of setting, she managed to get rid of the tears of happiness on the way back.

Cody silently rubbed the back of his head. ‘ _I only helped because I happened to be there and saw the crime take place, was that the right thing to do?_ ’ He thought before smiling. ‘ _I guess so, Ahri is clearly grateful. It’s nice to be appreciated._ ’

Ahri looked down before placing the rock between her and Cody. “Since you helped get it back I figured you would like to know what it was,” She said with Cody looking curious. “This is a Relic Fragment-or at least that’s what I started calling it.”

“Relic Fragment?” Cody asked a quirked brow.

“Uh-huh,” Ahri gave a nod of confirmation. “You see I always loved legends and lore, I always get so excited when I hear tales of the past! Don’t you feel the same way?”

Before Cody could answer, Ahri looked at the setting sun, a shine of excitement in her eyes as her tails twitched to match it.

“Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics… Uncharted territories veiled in darkness,” Ahri shivered at the thought of finding them, her grin getting bigger. “And new lands just waiting to be discovered. Such places must be full of gold and treasure. And History! Wouldn’t it be dramatic to make historic discoveries?”

‘Wow she’s pretty passionate about this.’ Cody couldn’t help but think, surprised by how she described this but he smiled.

Her passion for this was pretty contagious, he could see what she meant from how she was describing them.

“That’s what I dream of, it’s all so exciting for me,” Ahri then coughed looking a bit reserve, a faint blush as she realized she was rambling. “A-Anyways it just so happens that I found this Relic Fragment. Sure it does look like junk but take a closer look.”

Intrigued, Cody did so to see the pattern on it and he tilted his head studying it.

Though he might not remember much even he could tell this was an unusual pattern. It looked like some sort of gear with what looked to be a compass in the middle, or at least that’s how it looked to Cody.

“There has to be a meaning to it, this Fragment could lead to a legendary place just waiting to be explored,” Just like that passion was back in Ahri’s tone. “At least that’s the feeling I get.”

“I can see why, the pattern is pretty unique.” Cody said with Ahri smiling widely.

“Right?! That’s why I tried to join an Exploration Team, this fragment must fit into something… Somewhere! I want to discover where that is,” Ahri then look down in shame. “Earlier, I tried to join an Exploration Team as an Apprentice… But I was too cowardly.”

Cody had so many questions now that they didn’t have to worry about getting the Relic Fragment back.

Mystery Dungeons. Exploration Teams. Why was he a Piplup?

So many of them yet he didn’t know what to ask first.

“What about you, Cody?” Ahri looked at the silent Penguin who blinked in surprise at the question as she recalled his predicament. “What are you going to do now? You lost your memory and somehow turned into a Pokemon.”

She wasn’t sure if she ‘believed’ that last part but on the off chance that it was true, she wanted to help Cody given how he helped her get the Relic Fragment back. Especially because if it was true, Cody would definitely have no place to stay or anyone to help him.

“... If not can I ask a big favor?” Ahri looked a little hesitant, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself. “Would you form an Exploration Team with me? I think we made a good team in that cave and who knows, maybe doing this will help you out?”

‘ _Form a team-? I just met her and I’m getting recruited out of the blue?!_ ’ Cody thought unsure of what to say. ‘ _I-I mean it’s true that I have nowhere to go and I have no clue what I need to do to find my memories… Ahri seem’s nice enough but I don’t know anything about this world._ ’

Then again that could be a good reason to do this.

Forming a team would ensure he has a place to stay, food to eat so he won’t starve and she has a point, perhaps doing this could help him find answers to what was going on.

Seeing no real downsides to this, Cody smiled. “Sure thing Ahri.”

Ahri’s eyes lit up as she cheered. “Really? Alright we’re going to be an awesome combination, let’s make this work.” She said looking very happy by his answer. “First we need to head towards Wigglytuff’s place to sign up as Apprentices, that’s where we get the training we would need to be an effective Exploration Team.”

“Seems reasonable enough.” Cody said relieved that they would have training instead of just jumping into it like they did with the cave.

“The training will definitely be tough, so let’s give it our best Cody.” Ahri said holding her paw out.

“Nothing but our best.” Cody agreed taking the paw with his flipper, the two shaking on it, creating the beginning of what would be a close bond, the two not knowing the steps they were taking would someday make a huge ripple in the future of what’s to come.

Only time will tell if their resolve is strong enough to challenge what is to come.

_**To Be Continued...** _

**_Current Strength_ **

Name: Cody

Species: Piplup

Type: Water

Lv. 7

Moves: Pound and Growl

Held Item: None.

Name: Ahri

Species: Vulpix

Type: Fire

Lv. 7

Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Feint Attack and Roar.

Held Item: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the first chapter is done and while not a lot happened the beginning is set up with the team being formed between Cody the Human turned Piplup and Ahri the Vulpix, it’s based off of my playthrough of the game so this story is a bit of a novelization but it’ll have its own twists as time goes on.
> 
> What do I mean by that? Well, you’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> Oh and sorry if the fighting was lackluster at this moment but just remember both Cody and Ahri are around the same level as Starter Pokemon so it stands to reason that they’ll have some trouble for a bit in the beginning.


	2. The First Mission

Cody blinked at seeing the building that belonged to this Exploration Team that Ahri wanted to join a little disturbed because it looked a bit creepy to him. He couldn’t help but think that the wide open arms looked ready to hug a person… Or slap them silly, he wasn’t sure.

“This is Wigglytuff’s Guild,” Ahri said either not noticing Cody’s disturbed expression or not commenting on it. “To form an Exploration Team, we need to register a team here. Then you would have to train until you become a first-rate Exploration Team.”

“Sounds simple enough, though I doubt it’s that easy,” Cody mused to himself before seeing Ahri shiver. “Something wrong?”

“Is it just me or does this place seem… Odd?” Ahri struggled with the right word.

“If you want me to be honest it’s a little creepy.” Cody deadpanned with Ahri giving a nervous chuckle.

Ahri took a deep breath. ‘ _ No, I have Cody with me this time. _ ’ She thought to herself, trying to mentally give herself a pep talk.

There was another reason she asked Cody to form an Exploration Team with her. Sure in Beach Cave they did make a good team, even though they didn’t fight like one at the time, but having him there to help get the Relic Fragment back gave her strength because she wasn’t alone which helped stay her fear. So as long as she was with someone, Ahri felt like she could do this.

Okay thinking on that made her sound a little selfish but she does want to help Cody with his issue too.

So with a look of determination, Ahri stepped on the grate.

“Pokemon Detected!” The same voice shouted with Ahri forcing herself not to jump while Cody took a step back not expecting that. “Pokemon Detected!”

“Whose Footprint?! Whose Footprint?!”

“The Footprint is Vulpix’s! The Footprint is Vulpix’s!”

Ahri stood her ground before the loud voice spoke up. “... You may  **_ENTER!_ ** ” The voice echoed through the grate his time she jumped off in fear. “Someone’s with you! So get that stranger to stand up  **_THERE!_ ** ”

Turning to Cody, Ahri went to repeat that but Cody was already in motion and he stood on the grate.

“Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!”

“Whose Footprint?! Whose Footprint?!”

“The Footprint is… The Footprint is um…”

“What’s the matter, sentry? Sentry?” The voice echoed in concerned annoyance. “What’s the matter Sentry Diglett?”

“Um er,” The Diglett sounded flustered with Cody and Ahri exchanging glances wondering what was going on. “The Footprint is… Maybe Piplup’s?”

“What?!  **_MAYBE?!_ ** ”

“But it’s not a footprint you normally see around here.” Diglett defended himself while Cody groaned.

‘ _ Figures that I’m a Pokemon that people rarely see. _ ’ He thought shaking his head while the other voice grumbled to himself before speaking up.

“Sorry to make you  **_WAIT._ ** ” The voice said to the visitors. “Well, it’s  **_TRUE_ ** that you don’t see any Piplup in these parts… But you don’t  **_SEEM_ ** to be bad. Ok good enough!  **_ENTER!_ ** ”

With that said the gate opened up. “That was… Interesting.” Cody couldn’t help but comment while Ahri moved towards the gate in glee.

“We’re in,” Ahri breathed in awe, unable to believe they were in the Guild now right when they entered only to see a ladder. “Th-there’s a hatch that leads underground.”

“So this Guild is underground?” Cody sounded surprised, but intrigue was showing on his face. “Makes sense considering it’s on a cliff, I wonder how deep it goes.”

With that said the two began to climb down before they saw countless Pokemon interacting on the floor below with two different bulletin boards that held posters on them.

“Wow… So this is Wigglytuff’s Guild!” Ahri looked around, her head moving at a pretty fast rate that Cody was surprised she wasn’t suffering from whiplash. “There are a lot of Pokemon here, do they all belong to Exploration Teams?!”

“Excuse me!” Cody and Ahri turned to see a Chatot fly from the ladder leading deeper into the Guild, the parrot Pokemon landing in front of the two, his black feathered head tilting to the side curiously while he folded his blue wings on his green and yellow body. “It was you two that came in, right?”

“Y-Yes.” Ahri answered with a stutter.

“I’m Chatot!~ I’m the Pokemon in the know around these parts,” Chatot introduced himself to the two. “I’m Guildmaster Wigglytuff’s right hand Pokemon.”

‘ _ So he’s the second in command here? _ ’ Cody summarized while Ahri had stars in her eyes.

She’s heard stories about Wigglytuff’s strength so for this Pokemon to be his Right Hand says a lot about his strength.

Chatot then surprised them by pointing towards the exit. “Now shoo, leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please.”

Eyes widening, Ahri quickly hurried to correct him before they lost their chance. “N-no! That’s not why we’re here, we want to form an Exploration Team!” She said with Chatot looking very surprised. “So we came here, we want proper training as an Exploration Team.”

“Wh-what?! Exploration Team?!” Chatot asked looking at both Cody and Ahri as if inspecting them before turning away, muttering to himself. “It’s rare to see a kid like this wanting to apprentice at the Guild, let alone two. Especially given how hard our training is, surely the steady stream of Pokemon that ran away from our rigorous training proves how true that is.”

‘ _ Well crap. _ ’ Cody thought a bit frightened by hearing that. ‘ _ I guess it is harder than it sounds. _ ’

Sure he knew it would be but for it to sound that bad?!

“Is the training that harsh?” Ahri asked making Chatot squawk in surprise as the bird Pokemon didn’t think they heard him making him turn, flapping his wings in a panic.

“Well… No! No, no, no! It’s not true in the slightest,” Chatot said even though his panicking was giving him away very easily. “Our training program for Exploration Teams is as easy as can be.”

“Now he makes it sound like anyone can do it.” Cody whispered to Ahri who wasn’t sure whether to agree with him or not.

But she will say that his attitude does change fast.

“Well if you’re to be the newest members of the Guild you should follow me,” Chatot said not wanting to scare them away in case they had what it took. “Come on, we don’t have time to waste.”

They followed Chatot down to the second basement floor where it didn’t seem to be crowded except for a Loudred near another ladder that lead into a hole while a Croagunk was fiddling with a cauldron nearby.

“Whoa,” Ahri walked ahead to where a rather large window could be seen. “We’re two floors underground yet you can see the outside.”

“Oh please hush now,” Chatot said with a roll of his eyes. “The Guild is built into the side of a cliff, it’s only natural that you would be able to see outside.”

“Oh.” Ahri quietly said a bit embarrassed.

As Ahri rejoined them at a door near the window, Chatot looked at both of the young Pokemon. “Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff’s chamber,” He explained before gaining a deadly serious look. “On no account… I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster.”

“Be polite, got it.” Cody said sweating a bit from the glare before it was gone as Chatot looked happy.

“Good,” Giving a cough, Chatot raised a wing and knocked. “Guildmaster? It’s Chatot, I’m coming in.”

With that said he opened the door, allowing the two to follow him in as Wigglytuff just stood in the middle of the room with his back to the new arrivals.

“T-That’s Wigglytuff,” Ahri said in awe, looking like she would faint. “He’s one of the strongest Pokemon in Treasure Town, no in the world.”

That surprised Cody who looked from the starstruck Ahri to the seemingly oblivious Wigglytuff who hasn’t seemed to notice them as Chatot stood by his Guildmaster’s side.

Was he really that powerful?

“Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join our Guild as Apprentices,” Chatot said his voice rising to where it echoed in the room, but the Guildmaster didn’t seem to react. “Guildmaster… Um… Guildmaster?”

Ahri’s starstruck look faded to look concerned. “Is he awake?” She whispered to Cody who shrugged, having no clue what was going o-.

Cody let out a scream when Wigglytuff suddenly whirled around with a huge grin on his face. “Hiya! I’m Wigglytuff, the Guilds Guildmaster!” He said in a happy-go-lucky tone. “You want to form an Exploration Team? Then, let’s go for it!”

Needless to say this wasn’t helping Cody’s view of the rumor of how strong this guy is, he was a little… Weird if he was being honest.

But he didn’t say it out loud due to promising Chatot that he would be polite.

“First we must register your team’s name,” Wigglytuff said looking at the two of them expectantly. “So tell me your team’s name.”

That made Ahri come to a halt, looking a bit panicked. “Oh? Our team’s name?” She asked not sure how to take that. “I didn’t think about that.”

She looked at Cody who blinked at her questioning look.

What, did she think he would pull one out of his flippers?

So Cody thought back to their traits thinking that if he did that he would be able to quickly come up with a name.

He was a water type while Ahri was a fire type.

Team Steam? … No, that’s unoriginal.

Hot Spring? Lame.

Picky Penguins? … He’s pretty sure he heard that somewhere before but it wouldn’t work considering he was the only Penguin here.

‘ _ Focus. _ ’ Cody chided himself as Chatot was beginning to look impatient while Ahri was muttering to herself, chiding herself for not coming up with a cool name.

Wigglytuff thankfully looked pretty patient.

Hot n Cold? Okay this wasn’t a music group.

Too bad he wasn’t a fire type, that would’ve made the Team name a bit easier-.

Cody paused at thinking of a possible name.

He was a bird-well Piplup was a Penguin which is a bird, Ahri was a fire type.

Fire bird… Phoenix.

“Phoenix.” Cody said, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

Ahri’s head snapped up. “Phoenix?” She asked, getting Cody’s attention as he winced. “That’s… I like it, that’s a good name.”

It is?

“It is?” Cody asked, repeating the question in his head in surprise.

“Of course, we’re a team that will rise from the ashes and take our place as the best someday.” Ahri said getting a bit ambitious while Cody decided not to say anything to dissuade how he came up with it.

Her reasoning for the name sounded much cooler.

“All settled then, I’ll register you two as Team Phoenix,” Wigglytuff said before taking a deep breath with Chatot covering his ears. “ **_YOOM… TAH!_ ** ”

Before Cody or Ahri could question what Chatot was doing, Wigglytuff released a Hyper Voice shaking the room around them and nearly blasting the two back but it was a very carefully controlled Hyper Voice to where it wouldn’t cause that much damage.

Cody however had wide eyes as due to how much the room shook that showed how powerful Wigglytuff was. ‘ _ Note to self… Don’t judge a person’s strength by how they act. _ ’

“That was awesome.” Ahri said looking amazed at what just happened, looking like a rabid fan at the moment.

“Congratulations, from now on, you’re an official exploration team!” Wigglytuff said smiling at the two new members of his Guild. “I present you with this in commemoration.”

He reached behind a nearby table and pulled out a gold looking chest, placing it in front of the two.

“A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit,” Ahri looked ready to faint unable to believe that this was actually happening. “An actual one.”

“Yup, it’s what every Exploration Team needs, quick open it up.” Wigglytuff urged them.

Ahri wasted no time as they saw a few items in there.

“Explorer Badges, a Wonder Map and an actual Treasure Bag,” Ahri listed what was in there handing a badge to Cody who compared it to a ball with wings for some odd reason. “These are great items.”

“That’s your Explorer Badge, they identify you as an Exploration Team.” Wigglytuff explained to the two of them. “There’s the Wonder Map which is a wonder of convenience and finally that’s your Treasure Bag which lets you carry items you may find in dungeons, your success as an Exploration Team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your Treasure Bag. Have a peek inside.”

Listening to him, Ahri gasped. “A Joy Ribbon and a Silver Bow?! These are rare items.”

“What do they do?” Cody asked curiously looking at Ahri as she pulled them out.

“The Silver Bow was created by a Lucario Tribe so it’s infused with Aura to increase your strength and endurance in a fight, the Joy Ribbon is an item that takes damage its user endures and adds it to their experience allowing for them to grow faster.” Ahri said, looking at Cody. “These types of items are hard to find.”

“Only if you don’t know where to look,” Wigglytuff said with a smile. “Every Guild Member gains a rare item upon joining. They will help tremendously on your adventures.”

“Thank you, we’ll do our best to be Great Explorers!” Ahri promised their new Guildmaster.

“Yup, but you’re only apprenticing for now so do your best… To train.” Wigglytuff said not putting them down but reminding them that they were only just beginning.

“We will, let’s do our best Cody.” Ahri said closing the Treasure Bag.

“You got it.” Cody said with Chatot walking past them.

“Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Ahri took off after Chatot, eager to see their new room. Cody was about to follow but paused as he glanced back at Wigglytuff.

He only joined to try and find out more about his situation, perhaps Wigglytuff knew something about it? If he’s this super famous and powerful Explorer that Ahri made him out to be and given what he saw with that Hyper Voice he has to be-then maybe he ran into a case similar to his own?

“Hm? Is something wrong?” Wigglytuff asked noticing that Cody was still standing there.

Hesitating for a bit, Cody shook his head. “Nah just tired Guildmaster.” He said respectfully as he left to catch up with Chatot and Ahri.

“Well rest up, your duties start tomorrow~.” Wigglytuff said, still being cheerful.

As he left, Cody sighed thinking he lost his chance to ask the Guildmaster but decided not to dwell on it. He knew that Ahri most likely didn’t believe him and was probably humoring the idea of him being Human. So until he knows more or remembers something the less Pokemon that knew, the better he’ll be.

* * *

Later that night, Cody laid in a pile of hay as he and Ahri were sharing a room, he had to say it was actually pretty comfortable, he had his doubts about the hay at first but he liked it at the moment.

Chatot suggested that they go to bed early to be ready for their first job at this Guild, but he just couldn’t sleep.

Not with everything that’s been happening.

From waking up with no memories as a Piplup to helping Ahri get her treasure back to joining a Guild of Explorers.

At least he had a roof over his head which was always nice.

But he was just feeling lost now.

So many questions, he just can’t sleep-.

“Hey are you still awake Cody?” Cody opened his eyes to glance over at Ahri who still had her eyes closed.

Cody rolled his eyes, feeling like sleep was impossible. “I am now.”

Ahri gave a slight chuckle. “Sorry.”

“I’m already up, what is it?” Cody asked trying to keep the annoyance at his situation out of his tone because he wasn’t annoyed with her.

“My heart’s been racing all day,” Ahri confessed, opening her eyes to look out the window at the moon. “But I’m happy that I finally forced myself to come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be kind of scary, but he was pretty nice.”

“I suppose so.” Cody said thinking on his impressions of the Guildmaster. “He’s… Unique.”

“Yeah, we’ll experience all sorts of new things starting tomorrow, but I’m not frightened,” Ahri turned towards Cody with a smile. “I can’t wait to see what sort of new adventures are in store for us.”

‘ _ Adventures, _ ’ Cody laid back down as Ahri gave a yawn showing that she was getting tired. ‘ _ What sort of adventures will this bring? _ ’

While he’ll admit to being a little excited he couldn’t help but think that he was forgetting something important, yet without his memory he can’t recall it.

‘ _ Stupid memory loss. _ ’

“I’m going to go to sleep, see you in the morning.” Ahri closed her eyes and surprisingly enough she fell asleep quite easily if her soft snores were anything to go by.

“Now that’s just not fair.” Cody muttered as he turned to try and get comfortable.

Apparently he’s one to toss and turn rather than immediately fall asleep.

‘ _ Still, there’s no use in worrying about my amnesia, _ ’ Cody finally decided, looking up at the ceiling. ‘ _ It won’t help and while I do want answers, I just need to be patient, perhaps they’ll return in time… Until then I’ll just make new ones. _ ’

Eventually after a few more times turning on his bed, Cody fell asleep.

* * *

“ **_HEY! HEY THERE!_ ** ” Cody felt immense pain as his eyes snapped open, using his flippers to try and block out the sound while the morning light burned his eyes, he wasn’t the only one considering the groan that Ahri was giving. “ **_RISE AND SHINE!_ ** ”

‘ _ Turn the sound off. _ ’ Cody thought despite the fact that he didn’t seem to have ears like this.

If he was fully awake and not in pain he would probably be questioning how he was hearing anything because of that, but their visitor wouldn’t stop making the noise.

“Why are you still  **_ASLEEP?!_ ** ” The voice belonged to the Loudred from the other day who looked a bit irked. “ **_WAKE UP!_ ** ”

“M-my poor ears.” Ahri muttered in a dazed tone.

“C’mon! Snap  **_OUT_ ** of it!” Loudred shouted, losing his patience. “The name’s Loudred, a fellow Apprentice. If you’re late for our morning briefing, you’ll be  **_SORRY!_ ** So  **_MOVE_ ** it!”

By that time, Cody and Ahri’s eyes grew used to the light due to their sudden wake-up call, the same could not be said for their ringing ears however as Loudred continued.

“Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a  **_BIG_ ** temper. If you make him lose it…” Loudred turned away and shivered in fear. “ **_YOWYEE!_ ** That would be one very scary scene! Give me goosebumps just thinking about it.”

Taking a moment to recollect himself, Loudred looked at the two newbies.

“So  **_ANYWAY_ ** … I’m not about to get into trouble because you rookies got up  **_LATE!_ ** ” Loudred warned them. “ **_SO GET IT IN GEAR!_ ** ”

With that he left, Cody gave a slight glare in his direction. “I think we just met a Pokemon who loves the sound of his own voice,” He muttered quietly. “Seriously does he have to shout all the time?”

“ **_I HEARD THAT!_ ** ” Loudred shouted back making Cody jump while Ahri groaned, placing her paws over her ears.

“Make it stop,” Ahri moaned a bit pitifully. “My ears.”

In a few seconds the ringing stopped, allowing for the two to focus without wincing.

“Talk about a rude wake-up call.” Cody said, a lot quieter than his last sentence, not wanting for Loudred to hear him again.

“Wait what did he say about getting ready?” Ahri asked, thinking about that.

After a few seconds it clicked with both members of Team Phoenix shouting. “We overslept!”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Team Phoenix to run out to meet with the other Apprentices outside of the Guildmaster’s Chamber where they saw that their fellow apprentices consisted of a Croagunk, Dugtrio, Chimecho, Corphish, Bidoof, Loudred, Sunflora and Diglett.

Loudred was the first to notice them. “You’re  **_LATE_ ** , rookies!” He chided them.

“Hush,” Chatot shushed him with a glare. “Your voice is ridiculously loud!”

Loudred huffed and looked away with a frown not responding to that.

“Anyways everyone seems to be present,” Chatot mused thoughtfully. “Very well~, let us commence our morning address.”

That being said, Chatot looked towards the door.

“Guildmaster, the Guild is in full attendance,” At first nothing happened before the door opened as Wigglytuff walked out. “Thank you, Guildmaster~! Please address the crew.”

Instead of addressing everyone, light snores emanated from Wigglytuff.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Cody muttered pinching his beak in slight frustration.

Ahri sat down looking a bit disheartened at seeing someone she looked up to just act like this.

But the rest of the Guild? They had a different opinion.

“Psst… Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!”

“Yeah, you got that right.”

“Yup, looks like he’s wide awake.”

“Eek! His eyes are wide open, but he’s fast asleep?”

Chatot for his credit just went with it, showing how used to it he was. “Thank you, sir! We all value your… Words of Wisdom!” Shaking his head he quickly looked at all of the Guild Apprentices. “Okay, Pokemon~! Take our Guildmaster’s words of wisdom to heart~! Finally, let’s not forget our morning cheers! All together now~.”

Everyone but Team Phoenix began speaking at the same time. “ **_A ONE, A TWO… A ONE-TWO-THREE!_ ** ”

“ **_ONE! DON’T SHIRK WORK!_ ** ”

“ **_TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!_ ** ”

“ **_THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!_ ** ”

“Okay Pokemon, go get to work!”

“ **_~HOORAY!~_ ** ”

With that done they all dispersed leaving a rather stunned Team Phoenix who were unsure of how to take what they just witnessed.

After what seemed like forever, Cody broke the silence. “Ahri.”

Not liking that tone, Ahri looked at Cody cautiously. “... Yes?”

“What fresh hell did I agree to be a part of?”

Because that was just strange and that’s saying something coming from him.

Before Ahri could answer him, a bit shocked by him cursing, Chatot’s voice called over. “Don’t just stand there, follow me.”

Seeing the Pokemon go upstairs, Ahri put on a timid smile. “Well at least we’re Explorers.” She said taking off after Chatot while Cody sighed and slowly followed.

Right that wasn’t awkward at all.

Though it’s to be expected because they’ve only known each other for… Not even a day. So it stands to reason that they needed to find some common ground to get along, especially if he was going to be staying here.

‘ _ It’s not hard to get along with Ahri, maybe we just need time to get used to each other. _ ’ Cody decided right as they came to a stop by the left side of the second floor, in front of a Bulletin Board.

“You’re just beginners, we’ll have you start off with this assignment,” Chatot said gesturing towards the board. “This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post Job Requests here, you’re aware of how bad Pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers lately right?”

“Yup, because the flow of time is getting messed up,” Ahri said catching Cody’s attention as he found that piece of info rather interesting. “Which is why a lot of bad Pokemon are appearing.”

‘ _ Time as in hour and minutes? _ ’ Cody thought finding that ridiculous, yet it sounded familiar. ‘ _ So what could be strong enough to mess with time itself? _ ’

“Precisely,” Chatot looked pleased that the rookies knew that much. “Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of all of that we have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition-... And it’s unknown whether or not this is because of time’s influence, but there seems to be a mass breakout of Mystery Dungeons.”

“Mystery Dungeons?” Cody asked thinking he could at least get an explanation for that.

His question reminded Ahri of his amnesia.

“Oh right, remember that cave where we got the Relic Fragment back at?” Ahri looked at Cody who crossed his flippers in thought. “The place where we found it was a Mystery Dungeon.”

“Right, I remember you saying something about that.” Cody mused thoughtfully while Ahri continued the explanation.

“A Mystery Dungeon changes each time you go into it, there’s a different layout and different items whenever you enter,” That explanation made Cody stare in pure disbelief, having trouble comprehending that part. “If you faint in the middle of a Dungeon you lose half of your money, you can even lose half of your items or more.”

“So don’t get your butt kicked.” Cody summarized having a bit of a healthy respect for these Dungeons.

“Well that’s a given but every time you go into one you get a whole new experience,” Ahri said her eyes shining at the sheer thought once more. “They’re really fantastic places to explore.”

“You’re quite informed,” Chatot complimented Ahri finding that a bit refreshing given their last new Apprentice before these two didn’t know anything about Mystery Dungeons or how to tell a Reviver Seed from a Vile Seed in the beginning. “That makes things so much easier to explain.”

Ahri gave a shy smile at the compliment.

Cody however was thinking more on these Mystery Dungeons. Just how were they possible? Could the whole layout really change each time a person enters one? That would be very confusing for a bit.

“The jobs you’ll be given takes place in Mystery Dungeons,” Chatot continued while Cody was thinking on that, the parrot Pokemon now looking at the board. “So let’s look for a job that you should perform~.”

After a few seconds Chatot used his beak to grab one and tossed it towards Cody who grabbed it, Ahri quickly rushing over to read it over his shoulder with excitement.

“This one should do.” Chatot said watching Team Phoenix open the request.

‘ **_Hello! My name is Spoink, an Outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl, that pearl is life itself… To me._ ** ’ The Request read. ‘ **_I just can’t seem to settle down if that pearl isn’t in its proper place atop my head! But I’ve heard that my pearl has been spotted. It’s said to be on a Rocky Bluff. But this Bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go anywhere so frightening. Oh, friendly readers would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg for your help, Exploration Team Members. From, Spoink._ ** ’

As Cody read where it would be-a place called Drenched Bluff, Ahri blinked. “Wait a second… We’re going to fetch an item that somebody dropped?! That’s hardly an adventure at all,” She said a bit annoyed before she smiled. “I’d rather look for treasure or explore unknown places, stuff like that.”

Her fantasy was shattered when Chatot gave her a piercing look. “That’s enough of that,” His sharp tone made Ahri take a step back. “It’s important that you rookies pay your dues.”

“He’s right Ahri, we’re only just starting out,” Cody said a bit surprised by how she sounded annoyed, if anything he figured she would’ve jumped at the chance to help Spoink given how her precious item was stolen the other day. “What good would there be in exploring an unknown place if we don’t learn how to do the job correctly or get experience?”

Ahri looked a bit chastened with Chatot giving a nod. “And you need to keep the dangers of these Mystery Dungeons in mind as you explore them, now get going.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the two to reach Drenched Bluff, the two were now standing at the entrance.

“Spoink’s request mentioned that it was inside here so it might be at the furthest edge, if it isn’t we should just explore each floor differently.” Ahri said sounding confident, especially after that scolding that Chatot gave her.

“How many floors are in this place?” Cody couldn’t help but ask remembering how Beach Cave had four floors.

“I think 7, they go down though,” Ahri spoke with a grin as she turned to Cody. “Mind opening the Exploration bag?”

It was decided that since Cody was the bipedal one of the two he should be the one to hold the bag, with him being able to grab stuff a lot quicker than Ahri could.

Inside of it were the two items that the Guild gave them along with the Oran Berry that they found the other day.

“We should put on the two items, having them would be a huge help,” Ahri said with Cody pulling them out. “Which one do you want?”

“To be perfectly honest I don’t care,” Cody said not having a preference, leaving for the Vulpix to look between them before she grabbed the Silver Bow with her paw and eventually managed to place it in the curled bangs on the top of her head, feeling the energy the moment it was in place. “Alright then.”

Taking the Joy Ribbon, Cody tied it around his neck like a bow tie.

With that said they entered Drenched Bluff.

“Ohh.” Ahri looked a bit worried as they could see more ponds showing that there would be a lot of Water Types here as well.

Might be a beginner job but given where it’s placed it’s certainly dangerous for the fox.

“Hm.” Cody muttered as they walked through the place, finding some other items, a Pecha Berry and something that Ahri identified as a Blast Seed. “So why are these here?”

It was really beginning to bother him.

“Due to the flow of time being messed up and how often other Pokemon lose items or rather misplace them the Mystery Dungeons work outside of Time and Space if you will, because of that you’d be amazed at the different items you could find, same could be said for Poke,” Ahri elaborated with them coming face to face with two enemy Pokemon, a Anorith and a Lileep. “But it also changes some Pokemon, especially if they’re pulled from a certain point in time to make them more hostile.”

… Well at least that explained why there were two extinct Pokemon here.

Cody would’ve questioned how he knew that but they had to fight with Ahri focusing on the Anorith leaving him with the Lileep.

Moving in for a Pound, the Lileep’s tentacle hair blocked it and began to constrict him, making him cry out in pain from being squeezed. Though he also felt a little rush of energy from that, not noticing the Joy Ribbon glow before the Lileep threw him right at the water.

Much to Cody’s surprise, he actually landed on the water, standing on the surface. “Wha?!” He balked at the fact that he didn’t sink before the Lileep shot another tentacle at him leaving him to jump to dodge.

Back with Ahri she was running around the Anorith who tried to hit her with a Water Gun, the aura in her bow giving her the energy and speed she needed to stay ahead as she used Roar to send the Anorith flying into Lileep, causing them both damage and to give Cody some breathing room.

Cody gave a nod of thanks before rushing forward, using a Growl to surround them with energy and lower their attacks, leaving for Ahri to finish them with Ember.

“Definitely getting used to this,” Cody muttered stepping off of the water. “But why was I-?”

As he trailed off, Ahri smiled. “Standing on the water? It’s another thing that’s used in Mystery Dungeons only, if you tried to stand on water outside of them you wouldn’t be able to, it’s like if we were in one with lava I would be able to stand on that being a fire type.”

“So it’s because I’m a water type I can stand on water?” Cody deduced now getting it. “... Mystery Dungeons are strange.”

It was like that for a bit.

They found items that could be useful-a lot of them were Oran Berries and Apples, some Poke, fought other Pokemon that attacked them due to the strange energy in these Mystery Dungeons. Cody was proud to say that he was definitely improving, the proof being that he ended up learning how to use an attack called Bubble when a Chingling attacked them on the third floor after hitting him with an Astonish.

Eventually they made it to the seventh floor, both of them very tired as they used a lot of energy by using attacks only instead of just hitting the Pokemon, so they were wiped.

“Oh, over there!” Ahri said seeing a pink orb glitter nearby. “This has to be Spoink’s Pearl.”

“But where’s the Outlaw that stole it?” Cody looked around in case they would be attacked.

Going through this place has begun to make him a little paranoid of Mystery Dungeons.

“They most likely lost it and it ended up here,” Ahri said not that worried using her tail to pick it up. “Let’s take it back.”

* * *

“Th-Thank you,” Spoink said with them back in the Guild, the Psychic Pig Pokemon having the Pearl placed in its rightful place as it kept bouncing. “The Pearl must be propped on my head you see, I missed it so much. I just couldn’t settle down without it up there.”

“It’s no problem,” Ahri said smiling at how Spoink was being, seeing the Psychic bouncing everywhere in excitement. “I’m just happy we were able to get it back.”

“I owe you both so much, take this.” Spoink said using Confusion to lift a few items out of his bag to give to Cody considering he was the one with the bag.

What they were given was a Protein, a Calcium, an Iron along with 2000 Poke.

That last one made Ahri gasp while Cody blinked having been told about Poke during their trek through Drenched Bluff so he knew this was a lot.

“2-2-2000 Poke?! We can have all of this money?” Ahri asked looking ready to pass out from the surprise.

“Of course! Of course!” Spoink said giving a nod during his bouncing. “That’s nothing compared to my Pearl’s value. Farewell and thanks again!”

With that said he was gone leaving for Ahri to jump in the air, giving a whoop.

“We’re rich, Cody!” She said laughing at this surprising turn of events. “All of a sudden we’re rich!”

“Well done team,” Chatot said hopping in front of Cody. “Now hand that money over, if you please!”

“Excuse me?!” Ahri asked, with Chatot taking the 2000 Poke away.

“Most of the money that comes from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see~,” Chatot explained leaving the two in a state of shock at what they were hearing. “And your share of this money comes out of this much.”

Seeing the amount he handed back, Ahri hung her head. “We only keep 200 Poke?” She asked a disheartened expression on her face. “That’s not fair.”

Cody wholeheartedly agreed with Ahri. All of that work to only keep ten percent of the reward?!

He wisely said nothing about the Poke they found in the Dungeons in case that was a part of the thing given how they found 250 Poke there along with the 40 they found in Beach Cave, so their total amount of money was 490 Poke.

“That’s the Guild Rules, you simply have to accept it.” Chatot said with a shrug.

… Well at least that meant the other Apprentices go through the same thing.

* * *

The two members of Team Phoenix remained in a slightly bitter mood for the rest of the day before they heard a bell rang as one of their fellow apprentices, Chimecho, floated into the room gaining every Pokemon’s attention. “I finished Dinner, thanks for waiting.”

On hearing that both Cody and Ahri’s stomach growled reminding them that they haven’t eaten all day but it was drowned out by the extremely loud cheer that followed Chimecho’s announcement.

Cody then had to stop himself from staring as everyone was tearing into their food with gusto, sitting at the mess hall while he had a plate of fruit, apples, berries along with grown vegetables showing what Pokemon seemed to eat.

Even Ahri was tearing through her food showing that she was starving. He was unsure if his hesitation was because of him being human or not but he did at least want to eat with manners.

But his stomach growling made him decide he could care less at this moment so he tore into his food, finding it delicious.

Eventually the two were back in their room, laying on the straw bed, full and tired.

“... Hey Cody.” Ahri spoke up showing that she had something she wanted to say.

Resisting the urge to groan, Cody slowly pushed himself up to look at his teammate. “What’s wrong?” He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Today was pretty hectic wasn’t it?” Ahri asked curiously. “So much happened.”

Cody gave a nod of agreement. “Yeah, it did.” He said thinking back on it.

They explored a new area that was like Beach Cave and they fought off so many Pokemon-a lot more than they did in Beach Cave. He even learned a new move out of it like how Ahri did the other day.

“But I’m glad we were able to pull off our first job as an Exploration Team,” Ahri smiled widely at the thought. “Sure it disappointing that Wigglytuff’s Guild took most of the money, still that’s the way it works here we can’t do anything about it.”

“Maybe the items that Spoink gave us could sell for something, we can’t just rely on the items we find in Dungeons forever.” Cody suggested as that’s been bothering them.

It was pure luck they found good items so far, but luck does run out.

“Fair point, we should get some supplies tomorrow before we do our next job,” Ahri conceded but she turned the conversation back on track. “Still just hearing Spoink saying thanks was enough to make it all worthwhile.”

Cody agreed wholeheartedly with her.

Just being appreciated, it was nice much like how Ahri thanked him the other day. Seeing Spoink being happy and thankful really made his day.

Ahri yawned. “I’m getting sleepy,” She said shifting to get comfortable. “Let’s do another good job tomorrow, I’m counting on you Cody.”

Cody blinked as Ahri dozed off.

Counting on him? He thought he was counting on her.

Sure he helped out a lot more than the other day, but he was the clueless one in this world, he didn’t know how anything worked or anything about certain laws that he’ll need to study before he accidentally does something illegal out of ignorance.

If anything just having a friend in this world, learning through seeing what they do was the sole reason he’s been able to get by on this last day.

“I’m counting on you too,” Cody said despite knowing that Ahri didn’t hear him, yawning as the exhaustion of the day made it hard for him to keep his eyes open. “Partner.”

With that said he dozed off.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**_Current Strength_ **

Cody

Lv. 9

Moves: Pound, Growl and Bubble.

Held Item: Joy Ribbon.

Ahri

Lv. 9

Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Feint Attack and Roar.

Held Item: Silver Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe this story is definitely a lot of fun to type, I think a Mystery Dungeon story is easier because you don’t have to account with a trainer making a command for a fight, plus having all of these interesting personalities just add more to the story.
> 
> But now Team Phoenix is official and they have completed their first mission, along with both Cody and Ahri slowly getting stronger and I hope you like the explanation for Mystery Dungeons-or at least my explanation-that I gave while they were in Drenched Bluff.
> 
> I do plan to change things to slowly turn this from a novelization into its own story, whether I succeed or not will be the question.


	3. Facing an Outlaw

“ **_UP AND AT ‘EM!_ ** ” Once more Team Phoenix were woken up by Loudred, their ears ringing. “ **_It’S MORNING!_ ** ”

Seeing the two of them awake, Loudred turned and left leaving for Cody and Ahri to groan, their ears ringing but not as bad as the other day.

“Ugh, good morning Cody.” Ahri muttered standing up to shake her head.

“Morning Ahri,” Cody returned rubbing his head at the same time. “Think we’ll ever get used to that?”

If that was how they were going to be woken up from now on he was seriously considering buying ear plugs-or the Pokemon equivalent of them.

“I really hope so.”

There wasn’t really anything to say with the two making out to the Main Room, repeating what was done the other day with the Oath the Guild seems to love doing.

“ **_AND… THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!_ ** ” Cody didn’t really go along with it like how Ahri seemed to be doing, not listening as everyone shouted “ **_HOORAY!_ ** ”

Seeing everyone walk off, Cody and Ahri nodded at each other ready to get another job request out of the way as they walked off but Chatot called out to them.

“Hang on a moment, follow me~.” Chatot said flying past them.

Initially a little confused, they listened only to find themselves at the Bulletin Board on the right side of the room. “Oh? Last time we did a job it was on the other side.” Ahri noted, tilting her head in the confusion.

“Correct~,” Chatot said in a humming tone, pleased to see that she remembered. “Today however you will be doing a job from this board.”

“I’m guessing there’s a difference.” Cody spoke up finding that a little odd, there had to be a reason for them to be doing this.

“A difference?” Ahri breathed out wondering what it could be besides a fetch quest that they did the other day.

“Take a closer look.” Chatot stepped to the side leaving for Team Phoenix to do so and realization dawned on Cody’s face if his shocked look was any indication while Ahri tilted her head once more.

“There are posters here that show a variety of Pokemon, wow they look pretty cool are they Explorers?”

“Ahri, I’m pretty sure Explorers don’t have bounties,” Cody said in a forcefully calm tone, trying not to freak out about the implications. “Chatot, are you sending us after a wanted criminal?”

“What?! A Wanted Criminal?!” Ahri asked jumping back in surprise, looking frightened.

Cody really agreed with her on this, sure he helped out with Koffing and Zubat but they didn’t really seem bad just annoying. This however, hunting down a criminal with an actual bounty for who knows what was another matter altogether.

“As there are bounties on their head and they need to be brought to justice our duties as Explorers besides being the obvious is capturing them~.” Chatot explained not at all surprised by their shocked nature. “Don’t worry the bad Pokemon out there come in all shades of badness. Some are wicked through and through, while others are merely petty thieves so you’ve got evil and naughty and everything in between.”

“That’s… Actually a lot better than what I thought.” Cody admitted given how he was a little anxious about this newly revealed part of the job. “So we’re not getting anyone truly bad?”

“Of course not, you’re new apprentices we’re going to send you after someone who is super weak to get your feet wet as it were,” Chatot said as if the idea of sending them after a dangerous outlaw was unthinkable. “We have different rankings for the Outlaws on here just like the missions, as rookies you should only take Rank-E Missions until you gain more experience.”

“So E is the easiest while I’m guessing A is the hardest?” Cody asked, seeing the different rankings on there.

“S is actually the highest but don’t think on that, you won’t be ready for those ones for quite awhile.” Chatot corrected with Cody giving a nod, making a silent vow to review the different rankings.

Well this will certainly be more interesting then the fetch quest.

“You say that we’ll be going after someone super weak, but they’re still bad Pokemon,” Ahri said pawing the ground no doubt remembering Koffing and Ekans. “I’m scared of dangerous Pokemon.”

Chatot frowned at that, understanding a bit as every Pokemon had a starting point in being Explorers. “It’s all a part of your training so you’ll work through it, I’m sure,” He said turning from them towards the stairs. “But I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent. So I’ll give you someone to give a tour of the facilities that are available.”

“Facilities?” Cody asked looking at Ahri who had her head tilted in puzzlement.

“Hey Bidoof! … Bidoof?!”

“Yup, yup!” A voice called out as a brown furred rodent Pokemon with a dark brown snout, red nose and a cream underbelly came up, five tufts on his tail.

Looking around he spotted Chatot along with Cody and Ahri, rushing over nearly stumbling, slightly panting from running up there.

“You called?”

“Ah Bidoof, these are the new recruits that just joined us,” Chatot explained with Bidoof looking a little starry-eyed for some odd reason, the rodent Pokemon quickly puffing out his chest as if he was trying to look cool, though the way he did it made Ahri giggle a little from how silly he looked. “Take them and show them around town.”

“Yes sirree! By golly, I’ll do just that, yup, yup!” Bidoof said his excitement clearly showed.

“This is Bidoof, one of your fellow apprentices,” Chatot elaborated for the new recruits. “I want you to pay attention to Bidoof and follow his orders. Off you go~!”

With that he left, this time Bidoof let out a few tears. “Aw shucks, I’m overjoyed.”

“You are?” Cody asked dumbfounded by how this guy was acting.

Ahri however looked curious instead of dumbfounded. “Why’s that?”

“I’m glad to have junior members to me! I’m almost overcome right now,” Bidoof said, turning to them, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I might just blubber up with happiness.”

“... So those are tears of joy?” Cody asked, making sure. “That’s good to know.”

“Yup, yup,” Bidoof confirmed with a nod finally getting them clear. “Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie.”

“Cool, well then I hope we learn a lot from you Bidoof.” Ahri gave him a friendly smile.

“Golly, I’ll be sure to teach you what I know,” Bidoof promised, gesturing for them to follow him. “I’d best show you around, so follow me please.”

The first stop was back downstairs.

“First things first,” Bidoof said using a paw to point to the right. “Here, we have Croagunk… But to tell the truth, I don’t have any clue what that Pokemon’s up to… He always seems to be fiddling with that big cauldron back there. It’s a mystery to me! Yup, yup.”

“Well he has to be doing something important if he’s a part of this Guild.” Cody said crossing his flippers, wondering how a Cauldron would work with an Exploration Guild.

… Was it used to cook?

“Over past him is the mess hall, then you have the rooms followed by the Guildmaster’s Chamber to the left,” Bidoof said taking his role as a tour guide seriously. “Now how about I show you the places you’ll need to know outside of the Guild?”

They briefly passed by the crossroads that Cody remembered south leading to Beach Cave while East led out towards where they headed for Drenched Bluff the other day. “There’s the watering hole, it’s one of the places where we tend to relax if we ever need a break,” Bidoof said pointing at it. “It’s a real handy spot to use if you need to relax.”

‘ _ I think I would take the beach over a watering hole, _ ’ Cody kept that thought to himself, following Bidoof to the west where he blinked seeing a town. ‘ _ Wait, was this here the whole time?! _ ’

If it was why was he just now learning about it?!

“Welcome to Treasure Town!” Bidoof said with a smile while Cody was looking around with a stupefied look on his face.

“Oh I can tell you about Treasure Town too,” Ahri said knowing where they were, as she pointed towards a few stalls. “That over there is Duskull Bank, we can save our money there… Over there is the Electivire Link Shop, you can do things to link moves together… But it looks like Electivire isn’t there today.”

“Link Moves together?” Cody asked snapping out of his stupor.

“It’s where you can put two moves and turn them into one for example you know how you can use Growl and Bubble separately?” Ahri asked, with Cody crossing his flippers in thought. “Well, if you link them together you can use both at the same time, it makes a barrage of bubbles that also lower a Pokemon’s physical attack.”

‘ _ Along with how Bubble seems to slow other Pokemon down, that’s a good way to use them. _ ’ Cody thought seeing the benefits of that shop. ‘ _... But how does he link the two together? _ ’

“Down a bit further is the Kecleon Market where you can buy and sell items and then you have the Kangaskhan Storage where you can store items to avoid having the Treasure Bag being full during Explorations,” Ahri finished up the explanation of Treasure Town, now sitting down with her tails wrapped around her legs. “I guess that about covers it.”

“You sure know a lot, yes siree!” Bidoof said happy that this was out of the way. “And that’s good to know… Alright then, come and find me when you’re done here, I’ll help you out in picking an Outlaw.”

“Thank you, how nice of you Bidoof!” Ahri smiled at him, happy that one of the more experienced apprentices would help them.

“She’s right, that's pretty cool of you.” Cody said in agreement, finding Bidoof to be pretty nice so far.

Bidoof felt his cheeks go red at the compliments. “Aw shucks you’re embarrassing me,” He said idly poking the ground with one of his paws. “I’ll be waiting at the notice board for you.”

As he walked off, Ahri stood up and shook her tails to get the dirt out of them. “Alright let’s head to Kecleon Market, we can sell those items we got the other day for some Poke and hopefully get some items to help us out.”

“Got it Ahri.” Cody said following her lead in this. “... So you looking forward to our first Outlaw?”

Just like that Ahri looked nervous. “N-Not really, I mean I know Chatot said that we won’t get a super bad Pokemon but just the thought of fighting an actual criminal is terrifying.” She admitted as they walked through Treasure Town before the vixen looked towards him. “How about you?”

“Same, I almost freaked out when I realized they were wanted posters.” Cody didn’t see any need to hide that, especially given how Ahri was honest with him in that regard.

Ahri gave a small laugh at that answer. “Glad I’m not the only one,” She said looking relieved. “But we wanted to be Explorers so we’ll have to get used to it.”

Cody almost pointed out that ‘she’ wanted to be an Explorer and he just happened to be going along for the ride but he kept quiet at that, thinking that it didn’t need to be said.

Besides he was having a lot of fun being in an Exploration Team, considering everything that’s happened the last day or so, Cody knew that he was pretty lucky. Both in getting a place to stay and making a friend like Ahri who stuck by him even though he probably sounded like a lunatic when he said that he was a human.

“Welcome to the Kecleon Market,” The Kecleon Brothers chorused together one of them being green while the other was purple.

Green spoke up. “What can we interest you for today?”

“Oh we’d like to sell some items first.” Ahri said with Cody pulling out the Protein, Calcium and Iron.

“Very well, those are some good grade items so you’ll be getting plenty of Poke back for them.” Purple commented, making the transaction. “Is there anything else?”

“Two Oran Berries and Two Apples.” Ahri confirmed smiling at Cody. “Best to have one for each of us while we’re exploring, the stuff we already found will be Extras… Oh and throw in two Max Elixir’s.”

“Max Elixir?” Cody questioned while Green began rummaging through the back.

“You know how we get tired using our actual attacks?” Ahri asked with Cody wincing, not forgetting that moment in Drenched Bluff where they were about ready to collapse. “Elixir’s are medicine made by certain Pokemon to give a bit of an energy boost to help us out, it’s vital to rookie Exploration Teams until they get used to all of the work.”

“So it’s like a pick me up.” Cody theorized with Ahri giving a nod.

“Exactly, you sure pick up on things fast.” She said with Cody rubbing the back of his head with a flipper.

“So which Pokemon make them?”

“Chansey and Blissey… I think.” Ahri looked to be contemplating that right when Green placed the items on the shelves.

“Anything else?” Green asked with Purple making the transaction.

“Nah we’re good-,” Ahri’s eyes widened thinking on something else. “Wait do you have any Reviver Seeds?”

“Alas we do not, we just sold out on them a few moments ago.” Purple said, making Ahri sigh.

“Would’ve been good to have at least one Reviver Seed while we’re facing an Outlaw.”

Despite wanting to ask what a Reviver Seed was, Cody placed the new items in their bag. “We’ll have to make do without one, should we put the rest of our Poke in this Duskull Ban-?”

“Misters Kecleon!” Two young voices interrupted Cody with him and Ahri turning to see two young water Pokemon running towards them, one of them was round blue mouse Pokemon with no arms, a black zig-zag tail with a rather large ball on the end, while the other Pokemon was a small spherical blue Pokemon with a white stomach, short arms and feet along with the same tail as the other one, only the blue ball on the end was much smaller.

“Ah! Little Marill and Azurill!” Green greeted with a fond smile. “What can I get you two?”

“Hello, may I buy an apple?” Azurill asked politely.

“Oh most certainly.” Green said handing them a bag.

“Thank you, Misters Kecleon.” Marill thanked the two with a wide smile.

“No thank you my young friends, you are to be admired.” Green said waving those two off as they walked off before seeing the confused look on Cody and Ahri’s face. “You see, those two delightful children are brothers, lately their poor mother has fallen sick so those youngsters come and do the shopping for her.”

“Wow they’re really mature.” Ahri said surprised by that. “To step up like that.”

“Mister’s Kecleon!” Both of them came running back, surprising everyone.

“Oh? What’s the hurry?” Green asked curiously. “What made you return in such a rush?”

“There was an extra apple.” Azurill answered him with Marill giving a nod looking worried.

“We didn’t pay for this many.”

“Oh yes… That, young friends is a gift from me and my brother, please share it among yourselves and enjoy.” Green said seeing both brother’s eyes light up in response to that.

“Really?!” Marill asked excitedly with Azurill literally bouncing in joy.

“Yay! Thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!”

‘ _ How do they know which Kecleon is which when speaking? _ ’ Cody couldn’t help but think as he was just going to call them Green and Purple… He should probably make sure that’s okay with them.

“Oh not to worry, my friends.” Green said waving their thanks off with a smile. “Do take care on your way home.”

As they walked off, Azurill ended up tripping, the apple he was carrying rolling in front of Cody who picked it up, easily wiping the dirt from it right when the Azurill hurriedly walked over to him.

“W-we’re sorry to bother you,” Azurill said a little nervously as Cody was holding his apple. “Thank you so much.”

Cody just smiled at the Azurill, handing him the apple. “It’s fine, just be careful alright-?” He stopped talking as suddenly he felt dizzy with his vision swimming.

‘ _ H-Huh? _ ’ Cody thought with Azurill tilting his head at the sudden change of expression on the Piplup’s face before the dizziness intensified and he saw a flash of bright light.

“H-h-h…  **_HELP!_ ** ” A voice cried out and suddenly Cody was back to normal with him taking a step back in shock.

‘ _ What was that?! _ ’ He thought looking at Azurill with wide eyes. ‘ _ Did I just hear him scream for help? _ ’

“Is something the matter?” Azurill asked finding this Pokemon a little odd but he heard Marill call his name. “Oh I’m coming, wait up.”

Giving another worried glance at Cody, Azurill walked off, catching up to Marill while Ahri smiled sweetly at the scene. “Ha, those guys are cute.” She said finding them to be adorable in their interactions.

She then saw the confused and wary expression on Cody’s face.

“Huh? What’s the problem Cody?” She asked, getting Green and Purple’s attention.

“Just now… Did you hear a scream for help?” Cody asked hoping that she did.

“A shout for help?” Ahri asked a little surprised by that weird question. “Uh no, I didn’t hear anything like that.”

“You didn’t?” Cody asked not getting it.

“No… Hey Kecleon Brothers did you hear anything strange just now?” Ahri asked looking at the store owners.

“Something strange?” Green asked with a perplexed look with Purple shrugging.

“Nope, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Well if they didn’t hear anything odd either I don’t know what to tell you,” Ahri said giving Cody a concerned look. “Perhaps you imagined it?”

‘ _ Imagine it? … No I’m positive that I heard it clearly, _ ’ Cody thought thinking back to what he heard. ‘ _ It really did sound like Azurill. _ ’

“Are you daydreaming?” Ahri asked seeing him space out. “Come on we need to meet up with Bidoof.”

“R-right.” Cody said hesitantly wondering what that was about before they thanked the Kecleon Brothers and headed back.

He guessed that he might’ve been too quiet because Ahri kept glancing at him, Cody can’t blame her considering it sounded like he was hearing voices… Oh man that’s probably going to make him look even more insane.

Hearing voices on top of being convinced he’s Human, he’s sure to be locked away in the Pokemon Equivalent of an Insane Asylum at this rate. But he can’t think of a way to convince anyone about what he heard because thinking on it, no matter how sure he was it does look like he was hearing things.

“Hey, Cody isn’t that the brothers?” Ahri’s voice broke Cody out of his thoughts as he looked up to see them talking to a bipedal Pokemon whose upper body was yellow with a trunk instead of a nose and a brown lower body, its toes being yellow. “I wonder who that is they’re talking to.”

She walked up towards them with Cody following behind her a curious look on his face.

“Yaaay!” Azurill cheered happily at hearing something the new Pokemon said.

“Thank you.” Marill agreed with his brother.

The new Pokemon gave a hearty chuckle. “Please, it’s nothing.” He said at their enthusiasm.

“What’s happening?” Ahri asked gaining their attention and Cody swore he saw surprise and unease flicker on the new Pokemon’s face but it was gone before he could confirm it.

“Oh hi.” Azurill said, smiling at them.

Though that smile was a rather awkward one at Cody considering what happened earlier.

Marill looked a bit saddened at their question. “Some time ago, we lost an item that’s pretty important to us,” He said to them. “We’ve been looking all over and we haven’t found it yet.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” Ahri said thinking back to her fragment and Spoink’s Pearl.

Cody however was wondering if Pokemon losing items was a natural occurrence in this world.

“Then Mr. Drowzee came along,” Marill said now looking happy. “And say’s that he may have seen our lost item, he even offered to help us look for it.”

“Is that right? How nice for you.” Ahri said looking happy for the brothers.

Cody looked at the Drowzee remembering the flash of unease he swore he saw. Something wasn’t right… Or was he just overthinking things because of what he thought he heard?

It could be nothing.

“Thank you Mr. Drowzee.” Azurill said making the Psychic Pokemon smile kindly.

“Oh please, I’d have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need, I can’t turn a blind eye, let us be on our way to begin our search,” As the brothers agreed they went to walk off, the Psychic Pokemon accidentally bumping into Cody. “Whoops, excuse me.”

With that said he walked off and Cody began to get dizzy once again, barely being able to stand upright. ‘ _ Urk… What is-... Again? _ ’

“That Drowzee sure is nice, you have to admire that,” Ahri said not seeing Cody’s slowly increasing discomfort with the dizzy spells getting stronger. “With more and more bad Pokemon around, it’s hard to do nice deeds.”

‘ _ Why is this happening again-? _ ’ Just like before a flash of bright light covered Cody’s vision.

Only this time he was in some sort of mountain place where he saw Drowzee glaring down at Azurill who was shaking in fear.

“If you keep being difficult, it’ll mean big trouble for you!” Drowzee warned Azurill all of the kindness in his tone now gone.

“H-h-h…  **_HELP!_ ** ” Azurill cried out and just like that Cody was back in Treasure Town with a wide eyed look.

‘ _ What was that?! _ ’ Cody thought unsure of what just happened. ‘ _ Drowzee… Threatening that Azurill… What was that place? Why did I see that?! _ ’

“It would be nice if those cute little guys found their item soon-,” Ahri cut herself off seeing the horror on Cody’s face. “Cody? Why are you looking so grim?”

“Ahri did anything seem off about that Drowzee to you?” Cody asked unsure of how to explain it.

“Off? How so?” Ahri asked with Cody hesitating. “What’s wrong?”

Cody wasn’t sure what to say before he sighed and looked at her. “You’re going to think I’m crazy-... Crazier,” He said knowing that wouldn’t do anything to help his case before he spoke. “I just had a weird… Dizzy Spell and I saw Drowzee threatening Azurill in a mountain place.”

“What?!” Ahri asked nearly shouting and that made a lot of heads turn towards them with the fox looking embarrassed.

Giving a cough the two quickly took off before they were near the edge of town to continue their conversation.

“So you had this weird vision of Drowzee threatening Azurill?” Ahri asked again to make sure she heard him right. “So you want to go rescue him right away?”

Cody gave a nod at that before seeing his partner hesitate. “Ahri?”

“W-Well it does sound pressing but… Well it’s not like I don’t trust you,” Ahri began with Cody’s shoulder’s slumping. “But I-er.”

“You think I’m crazy.”

“N-n-no I don’t,” Ahri said quickly with wide eyes. “I just think that maybe you imagined it, you said you got dizzy before it happened right? Perhaps you’re just hungry.”

“Ahri stop,” Cody said some annoyance in his tone. “I already know you’re just humoring me about me thinking I’m human, this is just adding to you thinking I’m crazy.”

Ahri’s sudden silence was all the answer that he needed, especially with a slightly guilty look that she showed.

So he sighed. “Let’s just get to Bidoof,” He muttered given how they had no idea where Drowzee, Marill and Azurill went. “Not like I can convince you anyways.”

“Cody.” Ahri said seeing him walk off as she looked down sadly.

* * *

“Golly is everything alright?” Bidoof asked seeing the sour look on Cody’s face and the sad one on Ahri. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Cody said quickly, his harsh tone telling Bidoof that something was off.

“Um how about we pick the Outlaw?” Ahri suggested wanting to end this awkwardness.

“Yes siree,” Bidoof said as he might be slow in some cases, even he felt the awkwardness in the air, though he had no clue what was happening. “I reckon you two are ready. You have your pick of these sorry bunch of characters.”

“Let’s see… Hey Cody which one do you want to pick?” Ahri asked hoping that would brighten his mood.

“I don’t care.” Cody said looking at them with Bidoof coughing as he tried to dispel the air around them.

“Er how about I pick for you since I’m your mentor?”

“Please don't pick anyone scary.” Ahri said not having a problem with that while Cody just shrugged.

“Yes siree, let’s see eenie, meenie, miney-.” Bidoof began only for an alarm to sound scaring them.

“Stand clear! Updating listings,” A voice called out as the building began to shake. “Stand clear! Updating listings!”

“What’s that?! What’s happening?!” Ahri asked taking a step back, Cody’s annoyed and sour look gone with confusion replacing it.

“Oh the board’s being updated.” Bidoof didn’t seem too bothered by the sudden shaking.

“It’s being… Updated?” Ahri got out right before the boards flipped around. “Yikes did you see that?! What’s going on here?!”

“The Outlaw Notice Board and Job Bulletin Board are set up on revolving panels,” Bidoof explained to the rookies. “While the panel is flipped over, a Pokemon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs for new ones.”

“Dugtrio?” Ahri tilted her head while Cody remembered seeing a Dugtrio during the morning cheer ritual the last two days.

“Yeah, updating the board is Dugtrio’s main duty, he tunnels his way through the Guild, then he flips the panel and updates the data,” Bidoof elaborated for them. “It doesn’t get noticed very much but it’s very important, Dugtrio takes great pride in his work.”

“Makes sense, it would explain how the new problems get posted.” Cody said seeing the important value of that job.

Another alarm went off. “Update complete! Stand clear!”

“Oh looks like he’s done.” Ahri said right as the board flipped back around with new bounties and she stilled while Bidoof spoke.

“Yup, let’s pick one out on this updated list-,” Bidoof however stopped and looked to his left. “Ahri? You alright you’re shivering all of a sudden.”

That made Cody forget his annoyance with her and he saw Ahri was indeed shivering, but he saw nothing but anger on her face.

This was the first time he actually saw her angry now that he thinks about it.

“Strange it’s not cold in here at all.” Bidoof muttered.

“Cody look at this,” Ahri said with heat in her tone. “The poster on the upper left.”

Tilting his head in confusion, Cody did so and stilled.

It was a Wanted Bounty of Drowzee.

“Son of a-.” Cody was interrupted by Ahri before he could complete his curse.

“We have to hurry, Azurill will be in danger!”

Not arguing, Cody took off with Ahri leaving a completely confused and lost Bidoof in the dust. “H-Hey, what’s wrong?!” He called out not getting it.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the crossroads where they saw Marill by himself looking very worried. “Marill!” Ahri called out getting his attention. “Where are Azurill and Drowzee?!”

“A-About them, after we all left we got separated, I called for them but I couldn’t find them.” Marill said looking worried.

“Did you see which way they went?!” Cody asked, not wasting any time. “Did Drowzee mention anything important.”

“N-No, I mean I saw where we were heading before we got separated but what happened?” Marill asked, seeing that they knew what was going on.

“Marill, Drowzee is an outlaw, we just saw his wanted poster,” Ahri said that sentence making Marill’s eyes widen in concern. “Which way did he go?”

Now realizing the severity of the situation, Marill answered. “This way.” He said taking off with the two following them before they came across a mountainous area with a sign calling it Mt. Bristle.

“So you think they went off towards here?!” Ahri asked with Marill giving a nod before Ahri realized something. “Cody, that Drowzee and Azurill you saw in your dream didn’t you say you saw them in a mountain?”

Marill gained a confused look as Cody gave a nod. “Yeah it was a mountainous place, but I’m not sure where in the Mountain they could be Ahri.”

“That’s all we need to know.” Ahri said showing that she now believed his vision. “Come on.”

“Marill, you head back and get the authorities,” Cody said to the young Pokemon. “We’ll get your brother back.”

They didn’t wait for Marill to say anything as they ran inside of Mt. Bristle, Cody seeing the entrance actually close up showing another thing that was good to know about Mystery Dungeons.

Once you’re in you can’t leave unless you have special requirements… Thankfully the Exploration Badges allow teleportation to get outside of the Guild once a mission was complete, he never asked how but right now that didn’t matter.

The two didn’t stop for anything, not the Poke or the items on the floor, both of them having an unspoken agreement to try and catch up as quickly as they could.

After awhile Ahri spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Cody didn’t look back but he was confused by what she said, using a Bubble to take care of a Geodude while she used Roar on a Starly, not even waiting to see if they were taken care of, just running past them towards the stairs.

“Before when you said something about Drowzee I didn’t listen, maybe if I did then we could’ve done something before they got here.” Ahri said and Cody didn’t need to look her way to see the guilt on her face. “I owe you an apology Cody.”

Cody will admit that he was surprised she was saying something now but he shook his head. “It’s fine.” He said using Growl to intimidate a Doduo that Ahri used Feint Attack on, scaring it off.

“No it’s not.” Ahri disagreed with a shake of her head. “Teammates are supposed to trust each other and I didn’t do that.”

“Frankly I would’ve been surprised if you trusted me right off the bat with that, I mean I saw a vision of Drowzee threatening Azurill.” Cody said forcing a good natured laugh, not seeing the shocked realization going across Ahri’s face.

“That’s right, Cody you saw-,” She stopped when another Starly came across them. “We don’t have time for this!”

“We really don’t,” Cody said the two unleashing an Ember/Bubble combo, knocking the bird out. “Let’s save the talking for after Azurill is safe.”

Looking at Cody, Ahri gave a nod. “Agreed.”

* * *

It went like that for awhile, Mt. Bristle definitely being longer than Drenched Bluff and plenty of more dangerous Pokemon, including a Spinarak that managed to poison Cody, thankfully they had a Pecha Berry to deal with that. Now while they tried to make it to the top as fast as they could, they wouldn’t deny that fighting the angered Pokemon did some good.

Case in point the both of them managed to learn a new move with Ahri pulling off a Quick Attack, adding to her speed to make her a bit harder to hit while Cody unfortunately pulled off a Water Sport, but that didn’t do them any favors as it weakens fire attacks with Ahri being the only fire type there.

She did point out that once Cody trained up with it he would be able to focus it to weaken enemy Pokemon instead of all of them so that was a silver lining right there.

Eventually they made it to the 9th floor, the stairs within sight. “Man it’s a good thing you brought those Max Elixirs.” Cody commented as he was beyond exhausted when they got this far, Ahri being in the same boat.

He just didn’t expect the immense energy boost he got from drinking it. It was as if he was back at a hundred, though Ahri did warn him that it wouldn’t last very long.

“Best thing to use in cases like these.” Ahri just finished hers right when they made it to the stairs. “Okay this is it.”

“Really?” Cody looked at her in surprise. “How could you tell?”

“The sign outside said that Mt. Bristle had 9 floors, so this will be the deepest of the Mystery Dungeon,” Ahri elaborated with Cody wondering how he missed that. “Drowzee and Azurill have to be ahead.”

‘ _ That’s if Marill brought us in the right direction. _ ’ Cody couldn’t help but think, however he kept that worrying thought to himself.

“I want my big brother!” Azurill’s voice echoed making the two perk up as they ran through the stairs, reaching the peak in time to see Drowzee cutting Azurill off.

Cody stilled because this was undoubtedly the room where the vision took place as Drowzee put on a menacing look. “Sheesh! I said that I’ll take you home when you’re done,” He said as if that made everything alright. “If you keep being difficult, it’ll mean big trouble for you.”

“H-h-h…  **_HELP!_ ** ” Azurill called out and that was all the invitation that Ahri needed.

“Stop right there!” Her voice took the two by surprise as Drowzee spun around in shock at seeing the two Pokemon from the town, both of them looking very angry. “We won’t let you do that! Drowzee, you big bully!”

“H-how did you find this place?!” Drowzee asked baffled by what was happening as he made sure to cover his tracks well.

“We’re Team Phoenix, an Exploration Team,” Ahri revealed with Drowzee’s shocked face turning to fear while Azurill looked relieved. “No criminal can escape us!”

“An Exploration Team?!” Drowzee asked fear in his tone. “You came to apprehend… Huh? Are you trembling?”

That sudden question caused Cody to glance at his partner to see that despite her bravado, Ahri was indeed trembling and slowly the fearful look disappeared with Drowzee smirking.

“Aha I figured it out, you say that you’re an Exploration Team but you’re total rookies aren’t you?”

“Urk.” Ahri looked disappointed that she gave them away.

“Heh, that’s right I’m a wanted criminal with a bounty on my head,” Drowzee bragged his confidence returning at seeing that this Team Phoenix never faced an Outlaw before. “But can you two do the job? Can you confront this Outlaw to bring him to justice?”

His mocking tone was pissing Cody off as he looked ready to launch a Bubble, Drowzee however saw that coming because of his forewarn ability and prepared accordingly, however before either side could move Ahri forced her nerves down.

“Y-Yes, yes we can,” Ahri said some fireballs spitting from her mouth showing her anger. “We’d never lose to a bad guy like you.”

“Well said Ahri.” Cody said the two giving a nod to each other as they tensed with Drowzee shaking his head as laughter escaped his lips.

“I’ve been chased by all sorts of Exploration Teams in my day but never a sorrier looking bunch than you two,” Drowzee’s eyes began to glow blue as various rocks began to rise up with Azurill taking cover at the furthest side of the room. “This should be good for a laugh, let’s see if you can take me down!”

With that said he launched the rocks at Ahri using a makeshift Rock Throw to take the fire type out but Cody used Bubble to counteract that leaving for Ahri to use Quick Attack.

However Drowzee was expecting that as he jumped to the side, unleashing a Pound that sent Ahri sliding away before reaching back to grab Cody’s flipper to prevent a Pound attack.

“It’s useless you know.” He said covering Cody in a Confusion and slammed him into the ground. “I can see all of the moves you make before you think of them.” He ducked an Ember and unleashed Poison Gas, damaging Ahri’s health. “No matter what you do I’ll always be a step ahead of you.” He lifted his left leg right when a Bubble hit the spot before doing another Pound while Ahri used a Pecha Berry to get rid of the poison. “But if you insist I’ll have to teach you two a lesson.”

Ahri launched another Ember before Drowzee was in front of her.

“Sleep.” He said using Hypnosis with Ahri swaying before she fell on her side with soft snores. “One down.”

Seeing that, Cody launched at him with a Bubble and followed up with a Pound, Drowzee leaning back to let them sail past his head before slamming his head forward with a Headbutt right when Cody was within striking distance, knocking Cody back quite a bit.

“How about you keep still?” He suggested using Disable to lock Cody in place. “You two aren’t even qualified as a warm up.”

With Cody unable to move, Drowzee used Confusion to pick him up and slammed him into the wall.

“I thought you were going to bring me in,” Drowzee mocked moving his hand to force Cody to fly into the ceiling. “But you just overestimated yourselves,” He brought his hand down slamming Cody into the ground with enough force to crack it. “So why not give up?”

Thinking he did enough damage, Drowzee turned towards Azurill who looked terrified, shaking at seeing his ‘rescue’ get beaten so effortlessly.

“Now where were we-?” Drowzee cut himself off by using Confusion as Cody was right behind him, barely stopping a Pound in time. “You are really quite annoying.”

Cody was trying not to pass out as he was covered in a bunch of scratches and bruises some blood coming from the scratches, everything hurt but he couldn’t let himself pass out.

He promised Marill that he would get Azurill back, but how could he when he can’t even protect himself.

“Just remember you brought this onto yourself.” Drowzee began to repeatedly slam Cody into the ground using more force with each slam.

That was the scene that Ahri awoke to, pushing herself up before hearing Cody cry out in pain and she saw what was going on the cracks on the ground getting bigger with each hit. ‘ _ Cody. _ ’ Ahri’s eyes narrowed as she lunged with a Feint Attack.

Surprisingly that attack struck, catching Drowzee by complete surprise as he felt immense pain from the dark type move, making him stumble as Cody dropped like a sack of potatoes, barely keeping conscious.

“H-How-?” Drowzee muttered not sure how he didn’t sense that before Ahri repeated the move and he understood. “A dark type move?!”

The one typing he could never predict.

Now seeing Ahri as the biggest threat, Drowzee attempted to use Confusion but Ahri kept using Feint Attack seeing that was her best shot at winning, especially since it broke through the confusion.

“No, I won’t let a weakling like you beat me.” Drowzee snarled all mocking done as he tried Hypnosis, Ahri closing her eyes just in time sending him back with another Feint Attack. “Dammit, you’ll pay for that.”

Holding his side in pain, Drowzee finally used Poison Gas and this time Ahri couldn’t move in time and she coughed, glowing purple as it began to badly affect her.

That was all the opening that Drowzee needed to send her flying back with a Confusion.

“I’ll give you this I wasn’t expecting for you to know a Dark Move.” Drowzee complimented her as she did more damage than he thought of her. “I dare say that you won quite a bit of respect from me.”

He didn’t see Cody slowly push himself up and he was too focused on Ahri to even try using Forewarn, believing the Piplup was unconscious.

That turned out to be his undoing as Cody launched a bubble, unknowingly activating his own ability Torrent which drastically increased the damage of his water attacks, the bubbles exploding on impact with enough force to send Drowzee flying across the room, Ahri taking advantage of that for one more Feint Attack.

Drowzee gave one last cry of pain before collapsing now unconscious with Cody and Ahri panting, the former almost unconscious himself while the latter was poisoned.

“W-We did it.” Ahri breathed out, coughing with the poison draining more health before Cody held out the last Pecha Berry they had.

“Here.” Cody said one eye closed from his pain and exhaustion.

“You should eat an Oran Berry you’re not looking too good.” Ahri said in concern, accepting the Pecha Berry as its properties expelled the poison from her system.

“I’m good.” Cody lied not wanting to waste the Oran Berry, especially since he’ll make sure to get checked out back at the Guild.

Ahri frowned at him before grabbing the bag to pull an Oran Berry out. “Eat it now.” She said surprising Cody by her forwardness before he gave in.

He must’ve looked worse than he thought if she acted like that.

Seeing him do that Ahri turned right as Azurill lunged at the two, crying his eyes out. “T-T-Thank you.” He said crying into Ahri’s side with the small fire type lowering her head to nuzzle him.

“Ssh it’s alright, let’s get you out of here.” Ahri nodded at Cody who grabbed Drowzee, pulling out his Exploration Badge.

They were greeted by a Magnezone and two Magnemites upon exiting. “ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region! ZZZT!” The Magnezone introduced himself to the two. “Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted Outlaw, ZZZT!”

“It’s fine, did Marill get you?” Ahri asked with the Magnezone giving a nod.

“We’ll take it from here and send the bounty reward to the Guild ZZZT!” Magnezone promised as they were using Magnet Rise to carry off the unconscious Drowzee. “We owe you great thanks for your cooperation, ZZZT!”

As they left, another voice called out. “Azurill!”

The small Pokemon barely had any warning when Marill tackled him in a hug, tears in his eyes. “Marill,” Azurill said tears in his eyes as he began to sob. “Waaaah! Marill it was so scary.”

“You okay Azurill?” Marill asked in concern looking him over. “Are you hurt?”

“He’s fine the little guy isn’t hurt in anyway.” Ahri said with a smile at them. “We checked before leaving.”

“Really? Oh that’s a relief.” Marill said trying not to cry as Azurill was crying for the both of them.

“I’m happy for you both.” Ahri said relieved that they were able to get to Azurill in time.

“Cody and Ahri right?” Marill asked remembering how they addressed each other before entering the mountain. “You both did this for us, we won’t forget it.”

“As long as you’re both alright we’re fine.” Cody spoke up, trying not to wince.

While the Oran Berry did end up healing his injuries he was still unbelievably sore.

“T-Thank you so very much.” Azurill said using his tail to wipe the tears from his eyes.

* * *

“Wait our bag is larger?” Cody asked looking very confused as they were in front of Chatot back at the Guild, apparently their actions in chasing after Drowzee, pinpointing where he was and rescuing Azurill got them a notice from the Exploration Team Federation-whatever that was-and their bag enlarged.

Although he was really questioning how that was.

“Well at least we’ll be able to carry more items,” Ahri said not that bothered by it while Cody was looking in there trying to figure it out. “That’s something to be happy about.”

“And I have the bounty from Magnezone for the first Outlaw you two captured, job well done you two~.” Chatot said happily as he handed them their ten percent of the reward souring the mood a bit.

“So the Guild gets 2700 while we get a measly 300?” Cody hung his head at that. “After all that work.”

Especially the pain they went through with how unfair psychic types seem to be.

“It’s all part of the training and we expect just as much work tomorrow,” Chatot said with a laugh as he flew down the stairs. “For now rest up, you two earned it.”

As he left, Ahri groaned. “It would be great if we got a bigger share of the reward… But it’s fine as long as Azurill’s safe I’m happy,” She said smiling at Cody who smiled back cheered up now because she was right. “It’s all thanks to you because you had that dream we were able to learn about it in advance.”

Cody blinked in surprise.

That’s right, the dream… And they ended up seeing it happen when they got to the deepest part of Mt. Bristle which meant… Holy crap he saw the future.

He would’ve ended up thinking on it more when they heard a growl as Ahri looked embarrassed. “Heheh my stomach, I guess I’m hungry.”

Immediately as if answering her, Cody’s stomach growled as well surprising the two before they began to laugh.

“I guess I’m not the only one, we were so focused on rescuing Azurill I guess we didn’t notice how famished we were getting,” She said right when both stomachs growled again. “Now I’m even hungrier.”

“Hahaha yeah let’s see if they have dinner ready.” Cody said holding his stomach with a smile, happy to have laughed at something these last two days.

* * *

Thunder boomed as both Cody and Ahri were in their room that night with quite a storm brewing outside, the loud noise prevented Cody from going to sleep while Ahri was on her hind legs, her front legs on the window sill looking outside right as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

“Wow, that lightning’s intense,” Ahri said shocked by how it was going. “It looks like it’s really stormy out tonight.”

“So this weather isn’t natural here?” Cody asked his question making Ahri blink.

“Not really but that reminds me, the day we met it was stormy the night before too,” She pointed out with Cody looking surprised by that piece of information. “After the storm was when I found you out cold at the Beach.”

But not that he thought about it he could remember hearing thunder long before waking up on the beach.

“So did anything pop up since then?” Ahri pressed looking at him. “Anything at all?”

Cody shook his head as nothing came back, leaving for Ahri to look disappointed.

“I guess it won’t be that easy but it’ll come,” Ahri quickly perked up with a smile. “Just let it come a little at a time alright?”

“I will.” Cody promised, giving a yawn as more lightning flashed. “We should get some sleep.”

“Wait… I believe you.”

That random sentence caused Cody to give her a confused look. “Hm?”

“Earlier today you said that I was just humoring you,” Ahri said looking down when realization dawned on Cody’s face. “And that was true, when we met I didn’t put too much stock in your claim of being human, I just thought that perhaps you took a big blow to the head to make you think like that.”

Cody didn’t say anything, not sure where she was going with this.

“But I believe you now,” Ahri said forcing herself to look at him, conviction on her face. “Your dream of the future had a part in convincing me because I haven’t heard of a Piplup who dreams of a future so it must be connected to who you were before you became a Pokemon.”

That made Cody think. ‘ _ My dream is connected to me being a Pokemon? _ ’ He thought never putting that together. ‘ _ Is that really true or is it just a coincidence? _ ’

“That’s why I want to make you a promise,” Ahri said pulling Cody from his thoughts. “I promise that no matter what, I’ll help you solve the mystery of who you are and how you became a Piplup.”

“You don’t have to-.” Cody went to deny but Ahri interrupted him.

“Yes I do, no not because I do but because I want to,” Ahri said not letting him say no. “I may not know who you were before you lost your memory but I think you were a good person, you helped me without expecting anything in return and you helped saved Azurill from that bad Pokemon with your dream. We’re friends after all, so I have your back a hundred percent from now on.”

After a few seconds, Cody felt the edges of his beak twitch into a smile. “Thanks Ahri.” He said meaning it.

Just hearing that she believes him and this time he knew that she truly did was enough to make him feel better.

“It’s no problem,” Ahri said with a smile of her own, laying down in her bed. “But perhaps your problem has something to do with time being messed up.”

“Right I remember you saying something about that yesterday.” Cody mused, lying down on his bed. “Is there more to it?”

“Well people think the Time Gears are involved.”

The word Time Gear made Cody pause.

He knew that term… No he  **_KNEW_ ** it.

But how he knew it was a mystery, just hearing the word ‘Time Gear’ was enough to make his heart pound in dread.

Taking his silence as confusion, Ahri elaborated. “They say that Time Gears are hidden in secret places all around the world, like in a forest, or at a lake in an underground cavern… I even heard that there is an altar hidden inside of a volcano,” She said with Cody listening intently wanting to learn all he could about the Time Gears. “At the center of such places is what’s known as a Time Gear. Each one protects time and keeps it flowing properly in its region.”

“That’s amazing.” Cody breathed unable to imagine an artifact like that.

One that controls time itself? How could something like that exist?

“Yeah, everyone leaves them alone even the most hardened criminals don’t go near them because it’s rumored that stealing one will stop time to a complete halt,” Ahri said shivering at the thought of time stopping. “It’s never happened before and no one wants to risk it.”

Cody nodded. “I can see why.” He said knowing that an artifact of that power must have a severe consequence if it’s messed with before he heard Ahri yawn. “Hey let’s go to sleep, see you tomorrow Ahri.”

“Alright Cody,” Ahri returned closing her eyes as she went to get comfortable. “Goodnight.”

* * *

Far away from the Guild, the storm flowed through a Jungle as a dark figure shot through it, ignoring the water dripping off of him.

It’s only been a few days since he arrived and he could feel that he was close, but he still needed to find it.

His target could be anywhere in this Jungle.

Lightning flashed revealing quite a few trails that the figure had to choose from.

Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, the figure turned to the side to say something only to stop himself. “Right, I’m by myself now.” He muttered quietly, as if the idea was unthinkable.

Taking a deep breath to keep himself from thinking about that, the figure kept going but stopped at seeing a blue glowing gear, across from him on a wall surrounded by glowing runes.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” He whispered moving towards it. “It is a Time Gear! … But it’s only the first of many.”

That was said as he reached towards it.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**_Current Strength_ **

Cody

Lv. 11

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble and Water Sport.

Held Item: Joy Ribbon.

Ahri

Lv. 11

Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Leer Roar and Feint Attack.

Held Item: Silver Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this chapter is what will make or break the story given how I did the fight with Drowzee, I hope you liked how it went since I really went outside of the box with it and managed to do a lot with it, especially given how overpowered the Forewarn Ability would be given how it in theory can warn a Pokemon of attacks, yet it does have one glaring weakness being that it can’t foresee Dark Type Moves given how Psychic’s can’t affect that typing at all.
> 
> Plus it made the Drowzee fight a lot tougher for Cody and Ahri, leading them to be pushed to their limits, I had a lot of fun typing the fight itself. More than that I also went away from the game itself by showing that Ahri didn’t really believe Cody about him being Human like how the partner in the games do.
> 
> I figured that with how unbelievable that was, having her doubt it would be more believable and create some friction between the characters but now it’s resolved with the vision of the future that Cody experienced showing Ahri that just because something sounds impossible doesn’t make it so.
> 
> Oh and in the story the Pokemon will have more than four moves, just to add more diversity to the story itself.


	4. Special Chapter # 1 Bidoof's Wish

“Hm.” Cody crossed his flippers as both he and Ahri were looking over the Job Bulletin board, it’s been a good few days since they apprehended Drowzee and so far the two newest recruits have been working pretty hard.

Slowly they were getting the name Team Phoenix out there with some of the small jobs, though they only stuck with the three Mystery Dungeons that they knew in order to help further their own skills.

“Let’s see last time we went to Drenched Bluff, we actually pulled off three jobs.” Ahri mused thinking about them.

Cody nodded. “Right we found Lileep for Kabuto, delivered a Sleep Seed to a Spinarak and then grabbed a Pecha Berry for Shellos.” He remembered those ones pretty easily.

Pretty basic stuff but it was work and it needed to be done.

“... Want to try for an Outlaw today?” Cody asked curiously with Ahri hesitating but she gave a nod.

“It would be good practice.” She admitted as they knew that they needed to fight tough opponents to get stronger so they could become a great exploration team.

“Alright now let’s see.” Cody reached forward to grab one but Ahri panicked.

“That’s an A-Rank one!”

Cody had a sheepish expression as he wanted to grab that one because of the reward in it.

Sure they would only get ten percent but it was still a lot of money with the two starting their own account at Duskull’s bank, so they needed to add to it in case they needed any items in the future.

Then again given how tough Drowzee was, he should probably avoid the higher ranked ones for a bit until they get stronger. So he slowly put that up and pretended that he didn’t notice the rank on it.

Unknown to Cody and Ahri, Bidoof was watching them from nearby a smile on his face as he thought about how the new recruits have been doing lately. “They’re so happy today, yup yup.”

Ever since they caught Drowzee, they’ve been going from one job to the next, accomplishing them with ease, they’ve been making quite a name for themselves despite it barely being a week.

There were rumors that they were close to being a Bronze Rank which boggled Bidoof because it took him awhile to get there, but different Pokemon grow at different rates. So he wasn’t that bothered by it, in fact he was proud of them.

Especially because he helped them out that one day, though they did leave him in the dust but it was for a good reason.

“Still, I’m not giving up either.” Bidoof promised with some fire in his eyes.

“Hey Bidoof, what are you doing?” That sudden question made Bidoof jump with a small cry as he spun around to see Corphish.” Hey hey now, no need to jump, sorry for startling you.”

“C-C-Corphish, golly you came out of nowhere!” Bidoof said giving a sigh while Corphish tilted his head.

“I’ve been here for the last minute trying to get your attention,” Corphish said that piece of info made Bidoof’s cheeks go red. “Something on your mind?”

“No? No, no, no sirree nothing on my mind at all.” Bidoof said playing off that he wasn’t watching Team Phoenix at all, just now realizing how awkward he must’ve looked as he forced a laugh.

Corphish blinked with a drop of sweat going down the back of his head. “Hey hey hey.” He muttered unsure of how to respond to that.

“So uh what do you need?” Bidoof asked before his eyes began to sparkle. “Do you perhaps need help on a mission? G-Golly you don’t have to worry I’ll be happy to help, yup yup!”

“No, Chatot told me to tell you to check the larder for today,” Corphish said dashing Bidoof’s hopes as his shoulders slumped. “Sorry Bidoof, but you know I’m always good on a mission.”

“Yea… Got it.” Bidoof said with Corphish leaving before he saw Team Phoenix leave with a poster for an Outlaw Anorith, the two laughing about something, though Ahri was laughing while Cody looked very confused.

Seeing them leave, Bidoof thought back to before Team Phoenix came to the Guild. Back when he was the newest apprentice at the Guild. It was his dream to do his best here, study and one day become a world-class Explorer.

He could remember setting off like it was yesterday.

**_~Months Ago~_ **

“Well I’m off.” Bidoof said to his family, his baby brother and sister along with his Mother Bibarel, they were standing by the river next to their makeshift home, Bidoof was trying not to cry as Bibarel walked up to him.

“Please say hello to everymon in the Guild for me. Yup yup!” Bibarel said, showing where he got the verbal tic from. “Oh… And be careful, you’re kind of a big eater, so don’t eat anything weird.”

She then smiled sadly.

“Remember, if you get in trouble, you can always come back home to us.”

Bidoof sniffled at hearing that, already missing home. “M-Mama.”

“Do your best, big bro!” Bidoof’s baby brother said looking at Bidoof with awe in his eyes, no doubt thinking he was cool for heading out to be an Explorer.

Bidoof’s baby sister giggled with a smile. “Take care.”

“Guys,” Bidoof looked at all of them before forcing a determined look on his face. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me yup yup! When I come home I’ll be big, I’ll make all of you proud of me.”

With that he walked off, only stopping to look back one last time before he left, his siblings rushing over to see him off.

“Do your best!”

* * *

_ So I entered the Guild afterwards as an Apprentice… I know that it would be hard but for me it was… Very difficult compared to everyone else. _

“ **_HEY!_ ** Not  **_YET?!_ ** ” Loudred shouted from near the Sentry Post while Bidoof was rushing towards him. “You’re  **_SLOW, BIDOOF!_ ** ”

Ignoring the ringing in his ears, Bidoof panted as he came to a stop in front of the sound Pokemon. “Yes! I’m here,” He said smiling apologetically. “Sorry to keep you waiting yup yup, here’s your Reviver Seed.”

Placing the seed down, Loudred just stared at it before glaring at Bidoof.

“Uh ye-?” Bidoof went to ask but he had to cover his ears to block out the pain of what happened next.

“Wh-What…  **_IS_ ** this?  **_HUH?! THIS_ ** is a  **_DOOM_ ** Seed,  **_ISN’T_ ** it?!” Loudred shouted showing that despite taking his time, Bidoof grabbed the wrong seed. “ **_NO, GENIUS!! BRING_ ** me the  **_RIGHT_ ** one!”

As Bidoof gave a small cry, Croagunk who was watching from his cauldron gave a creepy chuckle, finding this an amusing distraction from his job.

* * *

_ It didn’t matter what I did. _

_ I would always find a way to mess it up… Then another time. _

Bidoof was gorging himself on an apple that he found in the Mess Hall looking very happy. “I wonder what this is, it’s so yummy.”

“Oh Bidoof what are you doing here?” Chatot’s voice made Bidoof pause as the bird came in.

“Huh?”

Chatot froze when he saw what Bidoof was doing, a panicked look on his face. “That… That’s the Guildmaster’s most important… Perfect Apple?!”

“Huh? Perfect Apple? Golly is that what it’s called?” Bidoof asked the panicking flying over his head as he was in lala land a little bit. “It’s so tasty and impressive yup-yup.”

With that he continued to finish it despite Chatot’s panicking at the sight before it was gone.

“Thanks for the grub.” Bidoof said politely.

“W-wait, did you seriously eat all of them?” Chatot asked, terror slowly dripping in his words.

“Yup, yup!” Bidoof confirmed before seeing his stricken face. “Oh sorry did you want one too Chatot? If you would’ve told me I would’ve left you one.”

Chatot cried out in a panic, flying everywhere. “What did you do? …  **_WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ ** ” He shouted, his panicked state finally getting to Bidoof.

“Golly did I do something wrong?”

Chatot flew right in his face. “More than wrong, without a Perfect Apple the Guildmaster will… He will… * **_SQUACK*_ ** !” He flew around before glaring at Bidoof. “It will be horrific! As punishment you’ll go without dinner!”

Bidoof adopted a horrified expression as if he was just told to kill somemon while Chatot didn’t care.

At first he was going to kindly let Bidoof know not to eat any more Perfect Apples, but upon discovering that he ate all of them that he spent days hoarding up for the Guildmaster his patience with him ran out.

“I didn’t mean it.” Bidoof whispered unsure of what he did wrong.

* * *

_ My hunger just gets me into trouble, I couldn’t even eat my most favorite meal of the day after that mess. _

_ … Golly I thought I was doing my best. But I always seem to mess up time and time again. _

_ I guess… I guess I didn’t have what it took to be an Explorer yup yup. _

It’s been a few weeks since the Perfect Apple incident as Bidoof stood sadly amongst the Guild Apprentices during the Morning Cheers when they all got to work on their assignment.

Once it ended, Chatot approached Bidoof. “Your assignment for today is to go to the Kecleon Market and ask how many Oran Berries they have,” He said before seeing Bidoof’s face. “Hm, what’s wrong? You’re always doing little errands like today, it’s nothing too difficult.”

“Golly it’s not that, it’s just… I always seem to be running errands,” Bidoof said, idly poking the ground with a hopeful look on his face. “What I really want is to get exploration assignments, yup yup… Don’t you think I can do a job from the Bulletin Board sometime?”

A look of shock crossed Chatot’s face. “What? This isn’t a joke, if I let you do one of those assignments right now, how badly do you think you’ll mess it up like last time?!”

Bidoof hesitated as on his first day at the Guild he was given an assignment from the Bulletin Board but he failed miserably which led to him doing these small tasks.

After a few seconds Chatot looked apologetic. “Bidoof just be patient, you’re just a little… Slower than everyone else.”

That just made Bidoof feel worse. “ **_*Sniff*_ ** Golly, you don’t have to be so direct.”

“But, I know the day will come where you’ll get to do Exploration Jobs,” Chatot continued trying to uplift his spirits a little. “If you want to be the top Explorer, you have to start somewhere. Do your best… And work hard on your training.”

“So you’re just telling me to be patient?” Bidoof asked, sniffling a bit before forcing a grin on his face. “By golly, I get it. I’m going to work hard, yup yup!”

“That’s right, that’s the spirit!” Chatot said, happy to see that Bidoof looked a bit better. “Now that you get it, if you could go on that quick errand I mentioned.”

“Yes sir.” Bidoof looked determined to prove that he could be an Explorer with new motivation showing.

…

“Welcome!” Green Kecleon greeted Bidoof as he approached the stall. “Have you come to shop?”

On hearing that question, Bidoof looked a bit guilty. “N-not quite, sorry to bother you,” He said, looking down. “I’m not here to buy anything.”

“... Just asking about inventory as always,” Green Kecleon summarized a bit disappointed before he perked up, realizing how rude he just sounded. “That’s alright, don’t worry~! Inventory inquiries are no problem~! What have you come to check?”

“Oran Berries,” Bidoof tried to ignore the stinging feeling at hearing the disappointed tone. “Really sorry to bother you.”

“No, no it’s no bother at all,” Green Kecleon said, trying to make him feel better because he actually liked Bidoof, he was just disappointed because there wasn’t any business lately. “... Let’s see, Oran Berries… We have two in stock today.”

“Two of them… Okay.” Bidoof was happy to have that done.

“~Do your best at work~.” The Kecleon Brothers said in a sing-song tone.

After a bit they noticed how he was just standing there looking deep in thought.

“Is there something else?” Green Kecleon asked Bidoof, breaking him out of his thoughts as he panicked.

“N-no,” Bidoof denied not wanting to bother them with his problems. “Well, there’s nothing else for me to do right now.”

Purple Kecleon who has been silent for awhile spoke up. “What’s bothering you? You know you can ask us about anything right?”

Hearing that, Bidoof hesitated before giving in. “... The truth is well… No matter what I do I always seem to mess up yup, yup.” He said bowing his head to hide some shame. “I’m always making mistakes at the Guild. I really want to be an Explorer like the other apprentices in the Guild… What can I do to become a better Explorer?”

After getting that out, Bidoof winced.

“Oof sorry you don’t need to answer that.”

“If that’s what’s bothering you, well you just need a TM~!” Purple Kecleon said with Bidoof blinking considering he wasn’t expecting that type of response to his troubled question.

“TM… That’s the way?” Bidoof asked as he heard about TM’s considering they hold a variety of moves that could really change a battle in a blink of an eye.

He’s never used one before and due to his rather low experience in a fight he only knows three moves.

Tackle, Growl and Defense Curl.

None of them are ideal for Explorers who usually have a signature move such as Loudred with his Rock Smash, Sunflora had Razor Leaf and Corphish would use Crabhammer as his signature.

His was just a plain tackle.

But if he used a TM he would be able to be stronger and have his own signature move that might be able to help him.

“Yup, learning a new move is ideal for your line of work,” Purple Kecleon said with a smile looking in the back before pulling a disc-shaped object out. “How about this one?”

“Hidden Power?” Bidoof read the label on it. “Sounds pretty strong.”

“It is, it’s a very strong move,” Purple Kecleon said to Bidoof as its type depends on the personality of its user, making it a bit of a wild card but also providing a good type advantage if used correctly. “If you use this you’ll definitely be stronger.”

That made Bidoof think a bit given how he wanted to be stronger, this would make his dream of being the best Explorer one step closer.

Being tempted to get it, Bidoof looked at him. “By the way… How much is this Hidden Power?”

Hearing that question, Purple Kecleon looked excited. “Oh? You’re interested in buying it? Great,” He said with a smile. “The price is let’s see… 6500 Poke~!”

That made Bidoof gawk. “Whaaat?! It’s that expensive?!”

Purple Kecleon tilted his head to the side. “Of course it is, given how TM’s work it’s only natural for them to be worth quite a bit of Poke.” He said thinking it should be obvious.

Some of them go as high as 9,000 Poke.

6500 is the cheapest they could go on this particular TM.

Seeing the problem, Purple Kecleon looked a bit awkward at bringing this up when it should’ve been obvious that Bidoof probably didn’t have enough, it was like dangling a blue gummi in front of a baby water Pokemon and saying they can’t have it.

“You think it’s too expensive right?”

“Uh… Give me a moment.” Bidoof walked to the side to sit down in thought.

He was extremely tempted to get that TM, just having one would greatly help and he knew it wasn’t going to be cheap. Truth be told he had the money.

Thinking on that, Bidoof pulled out a bag of Poke that he kept with him at all times.

7000 Poke.

He could buy it and become stronger for it, but this money.

… It was special.

**_~Flashback~_ **

“Th-this Money!” Bidoof looked completely shocked as his mother stood across from him with a sad smile.

“Take this with you,” Bibarel slid the bag of Poke towards him. “It’s a farewell gift.”

“M-Mama.” Bidoof looked at her with watering eyes only for Bibarel to place a loving paw on his head.

“I always knew this day would come, I’ve been saving up little by little,” Bibarel sniffled, trying not to cry herself. “Please use it in case of an emergency.”

“* _ **Sniff**_ * Mama.” Bidoof repeated now freely crying as Bibarel gave a laugh and pulled him into a hug.

“There, there you’ve always been a bit of a crybaby,” She said, not saying that she didn’t want to let go. “Your mama’s rooting for you. Even though you’re going far away, always do your best you hear?”

At that point, Bidoof was bawling. “T-T-Thank you Mama.”

**_~End Flashback~_ **

“This is the emergency money that Mama gave me… I can’t spend it carelessly,” Bidoof decided, putting it up before moving back towards the Kecleon stall as the brothers were waiting patiently. “I considered it, but I’ll have to pass on buying it.”

“Is that so?” Purple Kecleon asked not angry at that as it was his decision. “That’s too bad.”

“Thanks for listening to me and the advice, see you.” Bidoof said a bit awkwardly as he went to leave.

“Anytime, but if you ever change your mind be sure to come back.” Purple Kecleon offered with Bidoof hesitating.

“... Now that you say that how can I ever make up my mind for sure?” Bidoof shifted on his paws before looking determined. “B-but it’s fine, impulse buying isn’t good.”

So off he went to get back to a Guild when Bidoof saw a rather curious sight of what looked to be a walking tree, he knew it was a Pokemon but it was one he hasn’t seen before with the upper portion being snowy white while the bottom was brown with its arms and tail being green.

It seemed to be in a panic before seeing Bidoof and rushed towards him quickly putting a slip of paper in his bag before he could stop the strange Pokemon.

“E-Excuse me, hold this.” The Pokemon said before taking off.

“Golly what was that about?” Bidoof asked a bit befuddled by this turn of events when two more Pokemon came into view.

They were a Bagon-a small dragon Pokemon with a blue reptilian Pokemon with a yellow lower jaw and a yellow belly with three thick gray ridges on the top of its head, he was standing next to a Gligar a purple bat-like Pokemon with two large pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw, slanted eyes and blue membrane like wings underneath its arms as it sat on a scorpion-like tail.

The two were looking around with a bit of hostility.

“Do you see him Bagon?” Gligar asked with the dragon Pokemon giving a scoff.

“Nope, lost sight of him.”

Gligar snarled. “Blast! Where did he disappear to?”

Bagon didn’t answer, instead he moved towards the nearest Pokemon who had to have seen something. “Hey! You!” He said making Bidoof jump.

“Y-Yes?”

“Did you just see a lone Pokemon run through here?” Bagon asked with Bidoof going quiet, thinking on what they meant.

“A Pokemon… Let me see…” Bidoof was stalling as he tried to think about what to do but Gligar wouldn’t have any of that.

“Come on! We’re in a hurry,” Gligar snarled in his face making Bidoof shrink back. “Quit taking your time and just spit it out already!”

“Eeeek… S-S-Scary.” Bidoof began to shiver a bit violently.

Bagon sighed. “Hold on Gligar, we weren’t really clear,” He said making his friend back down before turning back to Bidoof. “White body, clearly looking nervous, did you see him?”

“Um… Uh-he went that way.” Bidoof cracked pointing in the right direction as they ran off without a simple thanks. “T-They were pretty scary yup yup.”

He wasn’t brave so he didn’t want anything to do with those Pokemon.

…

That night after dinner, Bidoof sat on his bed while Corphish and Loudred were snoring away a slightly annoyed look on his face as he couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

Loudred’s snoring made Bidoof twitch as with his echolocation it was really loud which was why the room was soundproofed to keep the Guild from waking up. Corphish was just used to it but Bidoof didn’t know how to deal with something like this at this point.

“I want to wake him up but he’s scary when he’s angry,” Bidoof shivered before another thought raced across his mind. “Speaking of scary, I hope that nervous Pokemon is alright.”

Especially with two scary Pokemon such as Bagon and Gligar chasing after him.

Speaking of which, Bidoof never did check what was given to him as meeting Bagon and Gligar pushed it out of his mind. So feeling curious, Bidoof moved towards his bag and pulled the piece of paper out, using the moonlight shining through the window to try and read it.

“Looks pretty old,” Bidoof mused, his eyes straining to read it. “It looks like some sort of map-Star Cave?”

There was a marked spot with those exact words showing the location of this Cave and Bidoof tilted his head.

What was Star Cave?

Now that he thought about it this map was probably what those two Pokemon were looking for-which meant they would come after him!

Now feeling nervous, Bidoof looked ready to have a panic attack before shaking his head.

Of course they won’t, they don’t know he had it unless the tree looking Pokemon let it slip, perhaps he should give this to Chatot?

Loud snoring made Bidoof jump as Loudred turned to his side, sounding louder than ever with Bidoof now covering his ears after placing the paper in his bag.

“I should try to get some sleep yup-yup.” Bidoof muttered grabbing some of the hay to cover his ears.

He’ll worry about giving Chatot this Star Cave map in the morning.

…

“ **_HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!_ ** ” Bidoof shot up his ears ringing in pain as Loudred was yelling at him. “ **_GET UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP! IT’S MORRRRRNNNIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!_ ** ”

“H-Huh?” Bidoof sounded completely out of it due to the lack of sleep he got.

“How  **_LATE_ ** will you  **_SLEEP?!_ ** ” Loudred demanded seeing he was up, now tapping his foot while his arms were crossed in annoyance. “The  **_MORNING_ ** address is  **_STARTING! HURRY UP!_ ** ”

“Whose fault is it that I can’t get up in the first place?” Bidoof muttered under his breath his exhaustion making him a little irritable after Loudred left.

… He was lucky that Loudred didn’t seem to hear that given how sound proofed this room was.

Bidoof didn’t really pay much attention during the morning address as he knew he would be given the task of either cleaning or doing some inventory checking.

Watching everymon leave, Bidoof came to a decision and approached Chatot. “... Chatot, you know a lot of stuff, don’t you?”

Surprised by the question, Chatot smiled happily. “Yes, that’s right.~ I do know a lot of info, I’m an encyclopedia,” He said, taking that as a compliment before tilting his head to the side. “I take it you have something to ask me, but please be quick about it. I don’t have too much time to dawdle.”

Shifting on his paws, Bidoof gave a nod. “Have you ever heard of a place called Star Cave?”

“Star Cave?” Chatot closed his eyes in contemplation before smiling. “Yes I have indeed heard of it.”

“Really?!”

Chatot quirked a brow at how unusual Bidoof was being. “I did say I know a lot of info, what do you take me for Bidoof?” He asked making the Pokemon grin apologetically. “Star Cave is a legendary place but its location is a complete mystery.”

He didn’t see how Bidoof tense remembering the map he now had.

A legendary place… Complete mystery.

That meant no one explored it and he knew where it was.

Taking his silence as awe, Chatot continued. “It’s a legend that has been passed down from generation to generation,” Bidoof could just imagine exploring that place. “According to legend, deep within the cave the rare Pokemon Jirachi lies sleeping.”

“Jirachi?” Bidoof never heard of that Pokemon before.

“That’s what I said, and rumors tell that if one were to wake Jirachi up, he would grant you a single wish.”

“Huh?!” Bidoof jumped in surprise, completely caught off guard by that piece of info. “He’ll grant you a wish?!”

“Yes but it’s only a legend, and remember no one knows anything about Star Cave-,” Chatot went to explain only to see that Bidoof was now completely tuning him out. “Bidoof?”

‘ _ If I meet Jirachi… He can grant a wish. _ ’ Bidoof thought to himself, lost in his imagination. ‘ _ That could be my dream. My dream to be the best explorer, Jirachi could make it happen. _ ’

“Meet… Dream… Best.” Bidoof would mutter, making Chatot adopt a concerned expression with how the apprentice was being. “And.”

“Bidoof? Are you feeling alright?”

‘ _ And I have the map with Star Cave’s location on it. _ ’ Bidoof was now shaking in excitement. ‘ _ I’m the only one who knows where that cave is. _ ’

“Mhmm. I’m… Star.”

Bidoof would’ve went on forever if Chatot didn’t get in his face, flapping his wings. “Bidoof?!” He called out trying to wake him up, not wanting to deal with another case of a Pokemon acting like the Guildmaster at times.

“Huh?!” Bidoof blinked to see Chatot giving him a concerned look.

“Are you alright Bidoof, you did space out for quite a bit.” Chatot said folding his wings to his side. “And you were smiling to yourself, did something happen?”

“Uh Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!” Bidoof said, shaking his head. “Nothing at all, no sirree!”

That didn’t do anything to alleviate any of Chatot’s concern, but their conversation was interrupted by the Sentry Team.

“ **_HEEEEY! BIDOOOOOOF!_ ** ”

“Yes!” Bidoof latched onto that interruption before this got any more awkward with Loudred giving him a look from across the room. “What is it?!”

“You’ve  **_GOT_ ** a  **_VISITOR!_ ** ”

“Huh, a visitor?” Bidoof walked away from Chatot to stand next to Loudred, flat out ignoring the concerned and suspicious look that Chatot was giving him. “Golly, a Visitor for me?”

“Yeah  **_THAT’S_ ** right,” Loudred confirmed to the simple Pokemon. “They’re  **_WAITING_ ** by the  **_GUILD_ ** entrance. Hurry  **_UP_ ** and get  **_OUT_ ** there!”

* * *

Not wasting any time, Bidoof made it to the front entrance only to blink at seeing the Pokemon who gave him the map in the first place. “Hey it’s you.”

“Yes, nice to meet you,” The tree Pokemon said with a nod. “My name is Snover. I’m so sorry for causing you trouble yesterday.”

Snover gave an apologetic bow while Bidoof chuckled a bit sheepishly. “Never mind that, are you okay? Those Pokemon that were chasing you were scary.”

“Y-Yes I’m okay but,” Snover shivered with fear on his face. “But the truth is I had a bit of a scary encounter with them.”

On hearing that guilt flashed across Bidoof’s face given how he told them which way the Snover went but Snover smiled at him, not seeing the guilt.

“But luckily I managed to slip away while they were arguing about where I might’ve hidden the map.”

“The one to Star Cave?” Bidoof asked making Snover quirk a brow with the plump mouse Pokemon now looking embarrassed. “G-Golly I couldn’t help but peek, yup yup.”

“I kind of expected that to be honest, anymon would’ve done the same.” Snover said showing that he wasn’t upset about that. “That actually makes what I want to ask much easier.”

Bidoof tilted his head to the side.

“After I got away I did some asking around and learned you’re an explorer,” Snover said with Bidoof now looking nervous because this guy didn’t know that he was just an apprentice. “W-Would you come with me to explore Star Cave?”

“What?!?” Bidoof asked baffled by that.

N-No mon has ever asked for his help like this before, he hasn’t been to any other Mystery Dungeon with the exception of Beach Cave for his failed mission.

Yet here was a Pokemon asking for his help. A Pokemon that didn’t know how much of a screw up he was. One that didn’t know how weak he was.

H-He should just decline, he would just ruin it for him and-.

‘ _ No. _ ’ Bidoof thought with a determined look.

It was the chance of a lifetime, to explore a legendary cave a-and if he finds Jirachi he could make his wish to be the best explorer.

He can’t afford to pass this up.

“You can count on me,” Bidoof said with unusual determination that would seem odd if any of the others saw him now. “Just let me take care of something real quick, yup yup.”

Snover didn’t have a problem as they made a plan to meet on the edge of town to avoid Gligar and Bagon finding them.

* * *

“What?!” Chatot asked in surprise. “You want to take time off from Guild Work?!”

He sounded angry because it took some nerve to ask that, but he used that tone to mask his confusion due to the fact that no matter what Bidoof was never one to ask for that. Say what you will about him, he never took a day off. He was never late, heck even when he’s sick he was always there to do his part.

So this was a rather strange turn of events.

And a concerning one if he was being honest.

“What is your reason for wanting time off?” Chatot asked looking at Bidoof with a cocked head.

He noticed easily how nervous Bidoof looked, as if he was caught in the Guild lard again-he should probably check to see if that was the case given the Perfect Apple incident.

“Huh reason? I-uhh… I, you know-,” Bidoof looked very nervous before latching on the first thing he could think of. “I haven’t been feeling good lately, my stomach aches… Ow.”

“Your… Stomach?” Chatot asked slowly not believing a word of that especially with the obvious faked look of pain that Bidoof was showing. “You, the Pokemon with the iron stomach that always asks for seconds?”

Bidoof couldn’t meet Chatot’s eyes showing how bad of a liar he really was.

“... Alright your request for a day off is granted,” Chatot allowed with Bidoof looking relieved. “However I expect you to do double work tomorrow are we clear?”

“Crystal!” Bidoof ran off with good speed once more showing how obvious the lie of a pained stomach was.

“What has gotten into him?” Chatot muttered looking concerned. “First his strange behavior this morning and now this?”

He should let the Guildmaster now… Right after he checks the lard to make sure he didn’t raid the larder in case that was it.

* * *

It didn’t take long to meet back up with Snover after Bidoof spoke with Chatot and after a good few hours of walking with the map, they found themselves in front of Star Cave.

“So this is Star Cave?” Bidoof asked feeling excitement at the idea of exploring an unknown location.

“Yup, it has some strong Pokemon inside, I did try to explore it once but… I didn’t make it far.” Snover looked embarrassed while Bidoof froze.

Oh dear, this might be troublesome.

Shaking his head as he put on a brave face, Bidoof walked in with Snover letting him take the lead considering he was the Explorer. ‘ _ Please don’t let me screw this up. _ ’ Bidoof begged as it didn’t take them long to come across some hostile Pokemon with them being Gravelers.

Panicking, Bidoof used Defense Curl as it tried to Tackle him which he returned with a Tackle of his own while Snover ended up using Powder Snow, actually taking it down with various others.

“I-I thought you had trouble here.” Bidoof said in surprise while Snover actually tensed though that could be from the surprise attack.

“Not everymon here is weak to ice attacks and I can only use it so much.” Snover explained with Bidoof nodding as that made sense. “... Why did you use Tackle?”

“... It’s all I know.” Bidoof confessed seeing how he wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden.

They barely made it through the first floor and he was already shown to be weak. Snover will probably just decide to have them leave now-.

“Wow that’s cool.”

… What?

Bidoof looked at Snover to see him looking impressed which confused him a bit more. “You’re definitely pretty brave to come here like that, other Pokemon would be too scared to do so.”

“R-Really?” Bidoof asked hope in his tone.

“Of course this shows how brave you are,” Snover said with his eyes closed while Bidoof was trying not to cry at hearing that. “Besides all you need is some battling experience and you’ll definitely get stronger.”

Bidoof gave a nod as they continued on.

* * *

As they moved through the cave they fought various other Pokemon ranging from Bonsly to Banettes that were in the wall and even a Porygon, Bidoof struggled with a lot of them along with Snover but between the two of them they actually made a pretty good team and before long Bidoof tripped and ended up discovering that he learned Rollout from all of the battles, when it slammed into another Porygon actually knocking it out.

“Golly, I-I learned a move?” Bidoof asked in shock.

“Rollout? That’s an awesome move.” Snover’s voice caught Bidoof’s attention. “The more you use it the stronger it is, if you use it with Defense Curl it’s even stronger.”

On hearing that Bidoof contemplated the idea.

Combining the moves like linking them? Though it won’t be an actual link he could still try it out like that.

Rollout, none of the other Guild members can use it… Perhaps it could be his signature move?

With an eager smile Bidoof ran on ahead with Snover right behind him. “Hey Snover, thanks.” He said after a few more floors, actually holding his own against the hostile Pokemon making it even further in.

“Hm?”

“For believing in me and asking me to come here,” Bidoof smiled at Snover. “This whole experience has taught me a lot, yup yup.”

“There’s a lot more to come.” Snover said with a smile right as they made it to what seemed to be a dead-end showing the deepest part of the cave, Snover staying right by the exit as Bidoof walked towards the middle.

“Wow, okay where do you think Jirachi is?” Bidoof asked not noticing how Snover stayed behind. “I mean this is the depths right?”

“Heh-Heh.”

“Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh!”

“Wh-Who’s there?!” Bidoof asked jumping back in slight fear.

“Gwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” The laughter continued.

Bidoof felt nervous as he backed up. “Who is that?”

“You’re really so gullible to come trustingly all the way here.” The voice continued, a voice that Bidoof actually found familiar, yet he couldn’t place it.

With that said Bagon and Gligar came out of the shadows with Bidoof backing up. “Y-You two, what are you doing here?” Bidoof asked not getting what was going on. “I-I thought only we had the map to Jirachi’s cave.”

“Jirachi was never here.” Snover’s voice made Bidoof spin around as it didn't hold any of the friendly and excitable tone he got used to.

It was cold and mocking now.

“Star Cave, Jirachi it was all made up.” Snover said in a condescending tone. “They were never here from the start.”

“You were tricked into coming here by us,” Bagon explained further with the three now surrounding Bidoof who began to shake. “We’re a gang of thieves known as Team Rogue.”

Gligar laughed at how their new prey was shaking. “We trick our marks and get what we want as bad guys.”

“T-Team Rogue?” Bidoof looked at the three of them, not sure why they lured him here. “W-What do you want from me?”

“You’re either slow or oblivious,” Snover sneered no longer playing nice. “I can’t believe how easy it was to lure you out here with only a few nice words and pretending to be impressed by your courage-oops I should say stupidity.”

He could see just how devastated Bidoof looked from having the one Pokemon that seemed to think he would make it as an explorer who wasn’t in the Guild or his Mom now saying that he was being played all along.

“Especially with the Poke that you had in town yesterday.”

Bidoof’s eyes widened as he now realized what they were after.

The Poke that his Mom gave him, the Poke that he took out moments before meeting Snover the first time while thinking on buying the TM.

“Oh all of that Poke was ours to take but mugging you in town would really bring a lot of unneeded attention,” Snover said before gesturing to their surroundings. “Yet we had the perfect location, just a cave with a stupid legend attached.”

With that said they were getting closer as Bidoof shook but he put on a defiant look.

His Mom gave him that money and he wasn’t going to let them steal it.

Oh man what should he do?!

Taking a step back as Bagon launched a flamethrower, Bidoof ducked at the right moment as it collided with Snover making him yelp. “Watch it you idiot!”

Bagon looked sheepish while Bidoof took that moment to try and make a run for it but Gligar got in his way smacking him with his tail to send him tumbling.

Shaking his head, Bidoof instinctively used Defense Curl to try and lessen the damage right as Snover hit him with an Icy Wind, knocking him into Bagon who used Headbutt.

This was bad, they were really ganging up on him and he had no idea how to take them down, none of his moves would-.

Just like that Bidoof remembered what Snover said before they got this far but would it really work? Was it true or just another lie?

Given how he had little to no option, Bidoof decided to risk it given how he already used Defense Curl, so he began to use Rollout, barely dodging a Slash from Gligar right as he nailed him in the chest sending the purple Pokemon flying back.

Seeing what he was doing, Snover cursed. “Hit him quick!” He called out launching an Energy Ball along with Bagon’s Flamethrower.

But Bidoof was able to dodge them as he kept using Rollout, getting faster with each passing second, the speed adding to the strength of the attack as he bounced off the wall to hit Bagon, knocking him into Snover.

“You had to teach him how to use that attack.” Gligar snarled already recovering from being the first one hit from that attack.

“You try getting a weakling here without losing your temper.” Snover retorted before he launched a Powder Snow right at the ground in front of Bidoof, causing for the Rollout to go off course right into Bagon’s Dragonbreath.

The Dragonbreath managed to paralyze Bidoof with his limbs locking up before Gligar used Quick Attack to send him flying back.

Struggling to get up, Bidoof didn’t have a chance when Snover backhanded him away. “This is getting tiresome just hand over your Poke.” Snover said annoyed by how much trouble a weakling like Bidoof was giving them.

“N-No, that money is very important to me.” Bidoof said forcing himself to stand up despite the injuries he had. “I might be weak but I won’t hand it over.”

“Tch thinks he’s tough.” Gligar dismissed as he got ready to lunge. “Let’s just take it.”

Snover was about to agree when he froze.

There was something in the air, the atmosphere was getting difficult to breathe in. W-What was that feeling?

“We’re not alone.” Snover managed to get out as he and the rest of Team Rogue tensed while Bidoof struggled to keep awake feeling the same atmosphere yet it wasn’t affecting him as much.

“One… Don’t Shirk Work!” A voice cried out.

“Huh?” Bagon asked not expecting to hear that.

“Two… Run away and Pay!”

“Who’s there?!” Gligar snarled in annoyance at these seemingly random words.

Bidoof however recognized them and felt relief. “T-T-Three…” He managed to get out making Team Rogue look at him in confusion. “S-Smiles go for Miles.”

“ **_YOOM-TAAAH!_ ** ” A Hyper Voice came out of nowhere slamming into Team Rogue, blasting them into the wall and disorientating them.

By the time Team Rogue came to their senses they froze as the entirety of Wigglytuff’s Guild stood between them and Bidoof. Wigglytuff and Chatot were the closest to Team Rogue while Loudred, Diglett, Dugtrio, Corphish, Sunflora, Croagunk and Chimecho were standing near Bidoof to ensure that they wouldn’t go near him.

“Wigglytuff’s Guild is here!” Chatot declared with his wings spread wide, a look of pure anger on his face.

“E-Everymon?” Bidoof asked before he heard a bell ringing as his wounds were being healed showing Chimecho using Heal Bell on him.

“Are you alright Bidoof?” Chimecho asked with Bidoof giving a nod though he still looked dumbfounded.

While he appreciated them being there and was relieved, he did find himself confused as to how they were there.

“Don’t you dare pick on our apprentice!” Chatot declared glaring at Team Rogue with Loudred giving a shout of his own.

“You  **_BETTER_ ** be  **_READY!_ ** ”

“W-What do we do?” Gligar asked his confidence gone at this sudden turn of events.

Bagon looked about ready to surrender. “G-G-Going up against the famous Wigglytuff’s Guild?! T-This is mad!”

“Wait, don’t run away,” Snover snarled, not looking too worried. “Don’t believe the rumors and reputation, remember how Jirachi wasn’t in this cave, we’re just scared of their supposed reputation.”

Gligar and Bagon exchanged nervous glances as the Guild’s expressions darkened. “Uh I’m not so sure about that.” Gligar muttered to himself but they didn’t run.

Wigglytuff however stepped forward, his expression not changing from when they entered. “Let’s go everyone.” He said not looking too worried.

To say that Team Rogue stood a chance was a complete lie as what followed seemed to be a complete beatdown with Bidoof watching in shock. In all his time in the Guild, Bidoof has never seen any of them fight like this-or rather at all now that he thought about it.

The stories didn’t do the Guild justice as it didn’t even look like they were trying with Team Rogue getting their butts handed to them.

Eventually Team Rogue were placed in a pile, looking pretty injured with newfound fear on their faces as Wigglytuff approached, the Guildmaster was the only one that didn’t do anything to them as the rest of the Guild fought.

“Hello~.” Wigglytuff said and Bidoof noticed immediately that something was wrong.

Whenever he spoke to Wigglytuff there was always a form of playfulness when it came to the Guildmaster who was always lighthearted. Now however that tone was gone and it honestly scared Bidoof.

“I can forgive a lot as even thieves and outlaws have their good sides~,” Wigglytuff said walking until he was inches away from the tangled Team Rogue who looked pretty scared as they had a good view of Wigglytuff’s face. “But there’s one thing I can’t ever forgive.”

What Team Rogue saw was how Wigglytuff kept his smile but it never reached his eyes.

“Can you guess what it is?” Wigglytuff asked as they paled. “Oh too bad it’s simple really… No one hurts a member of my Guild.”

Every Apprentice, every member. To Wigglytuff they were family and he takes that view seriously.

With that said Wigglytuff breathed in and launched another Hyper Voice that sent the team of thieves blasting across the room once more.

Quickly untangling themselves, Team Rogue took off running to the exit with the Guild watching them go. “Maybe you should stop your wrongdoing! Hey hey!” Corphish shouted at their retreating figures.

“Y-You guys.” Bidoof spoke up causing the whole Guild to look towards him with the mouse Pokemon trying not to cry.

“It’s alright Bidoof.” Chimecho said softly, draping her tag-like tail across his shoulders, effectively giving him a comforting hug.

Forcing himself not to cry, Bidoof looked at each of them. “B-But why are you here?”

Sunflora stepped forward. “Chatot told us about you acting strangely.” She explained to him.

“Chatot did?” Bidoof looked at the parrot Pokemon who coughed and looked away.

“You were acting really strange, your daydreaming and then asking to take the day off,” Chatot listed with Bidoof looking embarrassed at how obvious he was. “So I talked to the Guildmaster and we decided to follow you to see what you were up to.”

“R-Really?” Bidoof was surprised by that because he thought that the Guildmaster and Chatot would’ve been too busy for something like this.

Chatot panicked a bit for some odd reason. “I… I will say this one thing,” He said with some slight embarrassment. “It wasn’t because I was worried about you, you were acting really strange. I thought you might’ve been trying to desert the Guild and run away. I just had to see for myself so don’t misunderstand.”

Despite his attempts at saying that the rest of the Guild looked amused as if they didn’t believe a word of it. “Meh-heh-heh! Well put.” Croagunk snickered with Chatot glaring at him.

Loudred’s laughter made the bird cover his ears. “ **_WELL_ ** said!  **_TRULY!_ ** ”

“Chatot, when you told everymon about Bidoof you were really worried about him. Hey hey.” Corphish pointed out with Chatot taking a step back and turning his head to hide his embarrassment.

“B-Be quiet, it was nothing of the sort,” He said but Bidoof could actually see through that. “At first it was just going to be me and the Guildmaster but then everymon else wanted to get involved.”

Just like that the amused expressions left their faces while Bidoof looked at them. “R-Really but why?”

“ **_BECAUSE._ ** ” Loudred boomed looking solemn but Corphish walked forward.

“Once we heard you were acting strange, Bidoof well…”

Sunflora took it from there. “We couldn’t ignore it.”

With that said, Wigglytuff walked forward towards Bidoof. “We’ve always been strict teachers in your training but of course we still care about you Bidoof,” He said his tone soft while he smiled. “So Bidoof… We’re glad you’re safe.”

Bidoof couldn’t keep the tears back this time at hearing that. “G-Guys.” He blubbered.

He always thought that they didn’t like him all that much because of how he kept screwing things up, how he seemed to make things harder for them because many of the Apprentices never did speak with him all that much.

But looking back it was because he seemed to avoid them because of how inadequate he felt in comparison. Whenever he did interact they were always nice but he only saw it as pity before.

Now he really felt like a jerk.

“Thanks but…” Bidoof closed his eyes and looked down. “Maybe I don’t belong in the Guild.”

That sentence worried the others.

“Here I am causing you all trouble once again,” Bidoof confessed his shoulders shaking. “I keep screwing up no matter what I do.”

“That’s not true,” Sunflora’s voice made Bidoof pause, looking through tear stained eyes. “Oh my gosh, why would you think like that?”

“No other Pokemon could take on a band of thieves by themselves, hey hey.” Corphish pointed out as they arrived before the fight actually started.

They wanted to jump right in before it got out of hand but Wigglytuff had them stop to see how Bidoof would do with the promise that they would interfere if they had to and the guy surprised them all by holding out as long as he did, giving in a good few hits before he got taken down.

Loudred gave a wide grin. “No  **_KIDDING_ ** , you’ve gotten a lot  **_STRONGER!_ ** ”

“You’re worried about failing, but that’s how everymon becomes stronger,” Wigglytuff explained to Bidoof. “That’s how the best explorers get to be that way. So failure is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Guildmaster… Everymon… Thank you,” Bidoof said wiping his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

He was lucky… So lucky to have met such great friends as them.

“I won’t be afraid of failure anymore, I’ll do my best.” Bidoof promised with newfound determination.

Wigglytuff smiled at seeing that before Croagunk spoke up after looking around. “That band of thieves were pretty second-rate, weren’t they?! Meh-heh!”

That confused Bidoof while the others chuckled. “Yeah but nevermind that so this is Star Cave?” Corphish asked tapping his pincers with some excitement. “They shouldn’t have given up and gone home! Hey, hey!”

“Huh? But there’s nothing here right?” Bidoof asked looking at everymon there. “It ends in a dead end… Right?”

“Hey  **_BIDOOF!_ ** ” Loudred had a smug look while Wigglytuff approached the wall indicating the ‘end’ of the Dungeon. “Did you  **_FORGET?_ ** We’re an  **_EXPLORATION_ ** team!”

“Don’t make fun of the Guildmaster’s Guild.~” Chatot teased with the same look as Loudred.

That just confused Bidoof even further before Wigglytuff gave a nod. “Probably… Right around here.~” He said before focusing. “Ooooooo.”

The whole cave began to shake shocking Bidoof while the others were now backing up, Bidoof quickly following their actions, giving Wigglytuff plenty of space for what was about to happen.

“OOOOOOoooooooo…………  **_YOOOOOOOOOOOM…TAAAAAAAH!_ ** ”

A flash of light blinded everyone following the sound of an explosion before Bidoof could see again and the wall gave away to another path. “Wah?! It collapsed?!” Bidoof asked amazed by how everymon here actually seemed to expect that.

He really did have a long way to go, didn't he?

“All  **_RIGHT!_ ** ” Loudred cheered with some excitement. “Let’s  **_GO!_ ** ”

“I bet that rare Pokemon Jirachi is through here.” Chatot had an eager look at seeing the rare Pokemon for himself.

“We should all think about what we’re going to ask for, hey hey.” Corphish brought up while Bidoof hesitated on hearing that.

Before he could voice something he was thinking, Wigglytuff however spoke up. “Everymon… Wait a moment,” He said with a smile but a serious tone caught their attention. “It’s too bad… But not everymon can go ahead.”

“ **_WHAAAAT?!_ ** ” Everymon shouted in surprise by that.

“Wh-Why  **_NOT?!_ ** Guildmaster.” Loudred was unsure of what to make of that statement.

If it was anymon else, he would’ve expected them to be selfish, but he knew that Wigglytuff wasn’t like that. So there had to be a reason.

“This exploration… This is Bidoof’s exploration.” Wigglytuff said flooring Bidoof as he wasn’t expecting that at all.

“W-What?” Bidoof asked in surprise. “B-But I-I can’t I haven’t even done a job correctly, yup yup.”

“Oh there will be time to fix that tomorrow.” Wigglytuff said with a smile while Bidoof felt his jaw hanging open at hearing that.

D-Did Wigglytuff just say he would be able to do one of the jobs tomorrow?

“But you’re the one with the map. ‘You’ were the one to make it this far,” Wigglytuff explained his reasons while everymon went quiet at hearing that. “You chose to come out here to be the one to explore this cave, for any of us to go would do nothing but insult your efforts.”

“Yeah… When you say it like that.” Corphish had a guilty look for almost being selfish in their desires to explore this place, a look that everymon seemed to be adopting.

“That’s the way it should be.” Sunflora smiled at Bidoof who still looked shocked.

He couldn’t believe this. He lied to get here and they were still going to let him finish this exploration?

He doesn’t deserve this.

“We can only help you this far, the rest is up to you Bidoof,” Wigglytuff said walking past him. “Use your own strength and do your best to succeed in this exploration.”

“Do your best Bidoof.” Chimecho voiced showing her support while Bidoof shook.

So much pressure but he wasn’t going to buckle.

They were giving him a chance to prove himself, he can’t let them down.

“Be sure to tell us about your exploration later.” Diglett called out excitedly.

“You’ve got this meh-heh-heh.” Croagunk gave him a wink.

Giving a nod, Bidoof gave them all a tearful look before holding his head high. “Thank you everymon, I’ll finish this for all of you!”

With that declaration he ran in.

“... You think we should’ve given him some Oran Berries?” Dugtrio asked just now thinking on how Bidoof’s supplies were.

“It’s his exploration, sometimes we make do without the necessary supplies,” Chatot said but he actually believed Bidoof could do this. “It’s a learning experience and I think he’ll be fine.”

It was always something seeing an apprentice improve. Chatot was trying not to cry as he turned his head to hide a small tear, knowing everymon wouldn’t let him live it down if they saw it.

“There he goes, hey hey.” Corphish couldn’t keep the disappointment at not exploring out of his tone, but he was happy for Bidoof.

“Anyways Guildmaster… You were cool today,” Chimecho praised with a smile. “As always.”

“You think so?” Wigglytuff asked happy to hear that.

“ **_YEAH._ ** Handing  **_OVER_ ** the  **_EXPLORATION_ ** to Bidoof was a very  **_GENEROUS_ ** gesture,  **_I THINK._ ** ” Loudred agreed as not many Pokemon would do that. “ **_BECAUSE_ ** Jirachi  **_WILL_ ** grant  **_WISHES_ ** , you know?  **_SO_ ** … You  **_COULD_ ** have made a  **_WISH_ ** … For all the  **_PERFECT APPLES_ ** you  **_CAN_ ** eat!  **_HA HA Ha!_ ** ”

“... Oh.” Wigglytuff tensed, his face still showing his happy look but he actually didn’t think about that.

None of them noticed how he idly turned towards the cave.

“Of course! The Guildmaster is just wonderful.” Sunflora was happy to have a selfless Guildmaster to be working for.

“His personality and presence… He has such a commanding aura.” Dugtrio laughed happily.

“Hey hey, we’re all proud to say we’re apprentices in this Guild!” Corphish cheered before Wigglytuff spoke up.

“On second thought, perhaps I should follow Bidoof to make sure he’s safe.” He said still sounding cheerful but Chatot saw through that with a squawk.

“Everymon stop the Guildmaster!” He ordered, surprising the other Apprentices but they listened and rushed Wigglytuff who ran towards the cavern.

Oh they would definitely be feeling all of this for the next few days.

* * *

“Hm? Golly are they fighting somemon?” Bidoof asked as he made it a few floors and he could hear quite the struggle behind him. “I sure feel bad for whoever went against them, yup yup.”

With each step however, Bidoof began to think about the reason he came here.

To wish to be the best Explorer… He was having second thoughts about this now.

It was still his dream, don’t get him wrong but now something was just bugging him and he-.

Bidoof blinked as he came to another dead end, it was a rather round cavern with the walls being blue and there was a star emblem on the floor.

Was this the true end or was there yet another hidden cavern to go through?

“... Phewwww,” Bidoof jumped at hearing that tired voice. “So sleepy… Yawn.”

“Where is that voice?! W-wait a minute… Is that voice-?” Bidoof held a look of awe, straining his eyes to try and find whoever spoke.

“Who is it? Whooo's there?” The voice asked, still sounding exhausted.

“You mean me?” Bidoof asked dumbfounded before chastening himself as he was the only Pokemon there. “I-I’m Bidoof. Who are you?”

“Meeee? Yaaaawn. Fwaaa… I’m-. I’m…” A flash of bright light blinded Bidoof before he saw a rather small Pokemon appear. “I’m Jirachi.”

Jirachi was a rather small Pokemon with a white body, short stubby legs with his arms being a bit longer, yellow flaps on the side of his arms, his eyes were closed and a yellow star-like structure on his head with blue tags on each of the three points, a curved line was on his stomach.

This was Jirachi?

“Y-You’re Jirachi? The Jirachi?!” Bidoof asked excitedly while Jirachi gave a nod.

… Why wasn’t he opening his eyes?

“Yes… Yaawn… Who are you?”

Bidoof blinked at that, the excitement disappearing.

Didn’t he already say that?

“I’m… Bidoof?”

Shaking his head, Bidoof continued.

“I’ve heard that you… That you can grant wishes Jirachi, is that really true?”

“Yep, it’ssss truuuuuuue.” Jirachi drawled out with Bidoof shaking. “But right now I’m pretty sleeeeeepy, so I can’t help you. Sorrrry… Zzz...Zzz… Snort.”

“B-But wait are you sleeping?” Bidoof asked in confusion. “How are you talking to me?”

“Sleeeeep talk.” Jirachi explained showing this whole conversation was through the use of a move. “Though I tend to toss and turn in my sleep and it causes my other attacks to be used… Sorrrrrrrry.”

Bidoof felt tense at hearing that. “What?” He asked before yelping as he had to duck rocks flying at him due to a Psychic. “Oh no.”

Seeing Jirachi launch a swift, Bidoof quickly used Rollout to get out of the way, not sure of how to do this right before Jirachi ended up using Double-Edge, knocking Bidoof into the air with him crying out before he focused and used Rollout again, hitting Jirachi.

“Sorry!” Bidoof called out, rolling out of the way.

It became a bit of a routine, roll into Jirachi, get out of the way. With the move getting stronger after each passing second, Bidoof couldn’t help but be amazed at how he was doing.

Still if this was how strong Jirachi was while asleep, Bidoof was scared of how he could be while being awake.

Now breathing heavily, Bidoof tensed as the whole cavern began to shake with him backing up in case Jirachi had a huge attack coming, but then it stopped and Jirachi opened his eyes with a yawn.

“Ha, alright I’m fully awake-ow man you pack a punch.” Jirachi muttered wincing as he could feel the damage from the sleep fighting he did.

Bidoof just quirked his head, unsure of how to take this.

“My name is Jirachi… Um, who are you again?” Jirachi asked rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish laugh.

“I’m Bidoof.” Bidoof muttered with some annoyance. ‘ _ How many times am I going to have to answer that? _ ’

“Bidoof, okay Bidoof listen well,” Jirachi said floating around Bidoof as he used Recover to heal his slight injuries, the act surprising Bidoof. “I grant wishes for those who manage to wake me up, so what is it you want?”

“R-Really? Now?” Bidoof asked now, seeing what Jirachi was waiting for.

He was already having second thoughts but to be put on the spot like this?

“My wish? My wish is… Um…” Bidoof looked down. “To become the best explorer.”

“Got it, that’s pretty easy.” Jirachi said with a friendly smile about to grant it but something unexpected happened.

“Wait,” Bidoof’s voice made Jirachi freeze. “My dream is to become the best Explorer and it’s true that I came here to make that wish… But I’m not going to make that wish.”

Bidoof sat down as he sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts while Jirachi actually looked surprised by that. “Why?” He asked curious to see what would make someone refuse to make a wish for their dream.

“Because… It’s not something you can wish for,” Bidoof said thinking back on his experiences going through this cave from meeting Snover to the others encouraging him to complete this exploration. “To become an Explorer you have to work hard… Once you’ve really done your best, put in the effort, then you can feel like a worthy explorer.”

Now Bidoof was looking Jirachi in the eye as he continued to speak, remembering all of the times he thought he was messing up, yet he really wasn’t in a way.

“You’ve got to experience everything yup yup, to feel all of it and make the memories,” Bidoof smiled thinking on how each failure was just a lesson learned. “Those are the ways to learn, grow and get better. To just make a wish is taking the easy way out and it would be nothing more than an insult to every true explorer. That is why I won’t be asking you for that wish anymore.”

“... I see,” Jirachi gave a true smile to Bidoof a little impressed by what he just saw. “Well spoken, to make that wish come true but with your own power, not many Pokemon would do that. It shows a lot about you Bidoof, I like you.”

Bidoof blushed at the praise, not really expecting it. Truth be told he thought Jirachi would’ve been annoyed at being woken up for nothing.

“So if you have nothing-,” Jirachi however chuckled when he saw Bidoof idly poked the ground. “Or do you? Come on you can tell me.”

“A-Are you sure, yup yup?” Bidoof asked hesitaintly. “After all those nice things you just said, to make a wish wouldn’t be right.”

“Depends on the wish.” Jirachi said to him actually curious what Bidoof would want to wish for if he wasn’t going to have it used on his dream.

Looking down, thinking about it, Bidoof came to a decision. “I-If you’re sure then I wish for a buddy that I could teach stuff to,” He said imagining it. “Like how the other Guild members did with me today I want to be able to teach somemon how to be an explorer someday.”

“I see, just when I thought you wouldn’t surprise me further,” Jirachi said crossing his arms. “That’s a pretty selfless one.”

And a selfless one within his power, a Pokemon tried to wish for world peace once but that wish was way beyond his power so to hear something like this and to have the power to grant it, it was heartwarming.

“It’ll come true.”

“Really?!” Bidoof jumped into the air with excitement before Jirachi held a hand up telling him to hold on. “Huh?”

“It won’t be instant, time will pass before it’ll happen but soon there will be some new faces at the Guild, look forward to it.” Jirachi turned to leave. “And Bidoof for what it’s worth, I think your dream will come true as long as you don’t give up.”

With that said Jirachi teleported away before Bidoof could say anything else.

**_~Present Time~_ **

Bidoof sighed as he came out of his memories, feeling a little thankful that today he only had to check up on some stuff with how distracted he was. It was a bit of a deal with Chatot, at least three times a week he would still do those types of jobs, yet the other few days he would be doing Bulletin Board ones.

He was truly getting better compared to those days.

‘ _ Still Jirachi was right, it took some time but eventually not just one but two new Pokemon joined the Guild. _ ’ Bidoof smiled as he wondered how they were doing on their job for the day as it was getting close to dinnertime showing how long he was thinking on this. ‘ _ Cody and Ahri. As your older buddy I promise that I won’t let you down. _ ’

He’ll keep getting better at this but he’ll also help out Team Phoenix should they ever need it.

‘ _ Jirachi… Thank you. _ ’

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter took a long time, but I hope you enjoyed the special chapter showing the events of Bidoof’s Wish with some slight changes to the story to make it different, though I will admit the fighting was lackluster compared to Drowzee but Bidoof doesn’t really have a lot of moves unlike Cody and Ahri.
> 
> Still it was great, to type all the characters so far and the best part for me was typing Wigglytuff when he sends Team Rogue packing because you barely get to see him be serious or angry in the game and to me the one thing that would really piss him off would be anyone attacking members of his Guild-well so would having no Perfect Apples but I’d like to think that’s different compared to the other one.


	5. The First Exploration

Cody grimaced as he was woken up once more by Loudred but ignored that as he smiled at Ahri who was-... Was she grooming herself?

Shaking his head as he figured it would be rude to ask that, Cody stood up and flapped his flippers to get some feeling back in them as he must’ve slept on them somehow because they were numb. “Yet another day huh?” He asked as Ahri just finished with her bangs.

“What do you think they’ll have us do today?” Ahri asked with some excitement in her tone.

For good reason because the other day they actually got a promotion with their Exploration Rank going up to Bronze after completing a rather good amount of jobs in two weeks, a rare thing as most Pokemon take at least a month before they make it to Bronze.

So the fact that they did it in two weeks was something to be proud of.

“Truthfully I hope they don’t put us on Sentry Duty.” Cody groaned as he had a lot of trouble with that one.

Diglett had a different assignment that day so they roped Team Phoenix into doing that and while they did okay they didn’t do it as well as Diglett did.

Ahri just giggled as she remembered how Cody accidentally mistook a Hoothoot’s footprint for a Pidgey earning a mock glare from the human turned Pokemon before he chuckled.

Those two weeks have also been a great time for him and Ahri to actually get along as they were pretty comfortable around each other now with their teamwork getting even better.

Not only them but they got to know quite a few of the other Apprentices as well to get an idea of what they were like-with the exception of Croagunk as they were a bit unsure about him but Ahri found herself getting along with Sunflora and Chimecho due to the three of them being the only girls in the Guild while Cody found himself getting along with Bidoof and Corphish when he wasn’t working with Ahri.

“We should head out there before Loudred gets a conniption fit with us being late.” Ahri said in a teasing tone knowing fully well that Loudred would hear that while Cody grinned.

With that said after the morning cheers with Loudred giving Ahri a light-hearted glare showing he did indeed hear that, they were surprised when Chatot didn’t dismiss anyone for their jobs.

In fact he had a grave look.

“Ahem, everyone I have an important announcement to make,” Chatot said, making sure he had all of the Apprentice’s attention. “Far to the Northeast, than farther in its outermost reaches there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest.”

He paused for a moment, confusing everyone as they idly glanced at one another, wondering why Chatot was bringing this up before the bird let the figurative bomb drop.

“In Treeshroud Forest, time has apparently stopped.”

Silence reigned before everyone began to shout with hints of panic.

“Huh?!” Diglett asked, making sure he heard correctly while Sunflora shook her head.

“Eek! What did you say?!”

“You’re saying that time stopped?! Hey, hey, hey!” Corphish held a look of denial.

Cody looked at Ahri to see her shocked expression and grew worried.

Just what would make time sto-... Just like that he remembered something that Ahri mentioned after they took down Drowzee.

The Time Gears.

Thinking on Time Gears and Treeshroud Forest, Cody had the same feeling that he did when the Time Gear was mentioned and he shivered.

This was bad.

“Yes that’s correct,” Chatot spoke up pretty loudly over the other Pokemon to get back to the matter at hand. “Time has come to a complete standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped… The clouds are motionless. Dewdrops on leaves won’t fall… They just hang there suspended in midair.”

This was sounding to be really creepy as Cody couldn’t imagine that.

“But how could this be?” Sunflora asked with worry in her tone. “It’s unthinkable.”

“It’s a Time Gear isn’t it?” Cody found himself asking before he could stop himself and that question gained everyone’s attention.

“A  **_TIME_ ** Gear?!” Loudred boomed with wide eyes. “You really  **_THINK_ ** so?!”

“Oh my gosh, this is bad,” Sunflora held her leaves to her head. “Eek! It fits.”

Corphish however shook his head “But no mon would mess with a Time Gear, hey hey.”

Chatot gave a solemn nod, not surprised by the reactions. “But somemon did, the Time Gear in Treeshroud Forest was stolen.” He confirmed with everyone getting into a frenzy.

“Why though?” Ahri’s voice quivered at what she was hearing. “Why would anymon steal a Time Gear?! That’s insane.”

Cody kept quiet as something was still troubling him about this.

Yes there was the feeling of panic that came with thinking about the Time Gear and fear with time stopping, yet he wasn’t feeling panicked about it being stolen.

Why?

“Quiet everymon,” Chatot called out to get some sense of order back. “Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation, it’s hard to believe that anymon would dare steal a Time Gear but if one is stolen then there’s no doubt that the others are in danger.”

‘ _ How many are there? _ ’ Cody thought to himself, crossing his flippers in thought.

“Alright, until we get more information I suggest everyone gets back to work.” Chatot ordered with everymon walking off, but he stopped Cody and Ahri. “Team Phoenix hold it, I have a certain assignment for you.”

That caught Cody’s attention while Ahri snapped out of her thoughts on this whole Time Gear mess before they stood in front of Chatot.

“You’ve become quite good with your work, not only have you caught that Outlaw Drowzee but to rise to the next rank so quickly,” Chatot brought up surprising them as he wasn’t really one to give out praise like that. “So you will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper Exploration Team.”

“R-Really? Yay!” Ahri cheered with her eyes shining.

Cody couldn’t keep himself from grinning as while he didn’t mind doing the bulletin board jobs, just the thought of seeing what an actual exploration first hand made him excited.

“Let me see your Wonder Map,” Chatot ordered with Cody quickly pulling it out of the bag before Chatot pointed his wing from their current location towards a nearby waterfall. “Here is where we want you to investigate, we’ve received information that says this waterfall may conceal a secret. Your mission is to inspect it for what that secret would be and report back to me. Understand?”

“Yes!” Team Phoenix agreed barely concealing their excitement.

With that said the two moved to head out. “Oh man our first official Exploration, this is going to be great!” Ahri said, already shaking with excitement while Cody laughed.

“I know, especially since we’ve only been sticking to three Mystery Dungeons so far,” Cody brought up as while they have gotten a bit stronger due to doing that along with being more comfortable it does get a bit old after awhile. “I’m psyched to see if this area has one as well.”

Their conversation was cut off when they reached the second floor where the bulletin boards were when a certain Pokemon caught their attention. “Oh Cody and Ahri, come here real quick!”

“Chimecho?” Ahri tilted her head to the side wondering what the Wind Chime Pokemon wanted with them so they listened to see her smiling. “What’s up?”

“First off I want to say congrats on reaching Bronze so soon,” Chimecho said with a smile with Team Phoenix looking proud, if not a little embarrassed before she continued. “The reason I called you over here was to explain about Assembly.”

“... Assembly?” Cody asked blankly, looking at Ahri who shrugged.

“It’s like this, have you ever thought of the idea of recruiting Pokemon to your Exploration Team?” Chimecho asked, making them go quiet.

“Recruiting Pokemon? It would be pretty handy to have other Pokemon on the team,” Ahri mused thoughtfully. “I mean Cody and I cover our weaknesses well but we’re still only two Pokemon.”

Cody gave a nod of agreement to that, they were strong but the idea of having extra help in Dungeons, especially with thinking on if they had help with Drowzee made him a bit eager for the idea of recruiting.

“Well once an Exploration Team reaches Bronze Rank the Pokemon Federation acquires an area that houses Pokemon who are recruited for your team, it’s only if you’re apprentices because once you graduate you’ll have to acquire your own base to house them at,” Chimecho explained with Cody and Ahri surprised by that info. “So now all that’s left is for you to recruit new Members.”

“How do we start?” Ahri asked, liking this idea more and more.

“By defeating them in Mystery Dungeons,” Chimecho’s answer just confused the two. “Some of the Pokemon in Mystery Dungeons are affected by them to the point of attacking other Pokemon without much thought, but by defeating them you have the option of recruiting certain Pokemon should they ask, your new Exploration Badge has a function that breaks them out of their mindset when you defeat them, turning them back to normal.”

Cody pulled out the bronze colored badge in thought while Chimecho continued.

“Not every Pokemon will join you as they just want to go back home, but if one respects you enough for freeing them then they’ll ask to join.”

“So basically we recruit by beating them up?” Ahri asked, not so sure anymore.

“Well I wouldn’t put it like that but it works.” Chimecho still had a friendly smile as she said that.

Exchanging awkward glances, Team Phoenix decided not to question it all that much and went to get ready for their first exploration.

* * *

“Alright we good to go?” Cody asked, holding a slip of paper with Ahri going through the Treasure Bag. “Oran Berries?”

“Check.” Ahri said seeing them.

“Apples?”

“Check.”

“Max Elixers? Pecha Berries? Reviver Seeds?”

“Check, check and check!” Ahri counted them.

They wanted to be prepared for whatever would come their way in this area, dipping into their Bank Account a little as they had 3000 Poke saved up but right now it was around 1200 left showing how they splurged to be prepared.

“What about Blast and Sleep Seeds?” Cody asked with Ahri pulling one of each out. “Okay I think we’re ready.”

As they went to deposit the rest of their Poke however, they stopped at seeing a rather strange building with a Marowak face on it. “Huh? The Marowak Dojo is open?” Ahri asked when she saw the door was no longer boarded shut.

“Marowak Dojo?” Cody asked in surprise.

“It’s this famous Dojo that Pokemon use to train themselves.” Ahri explained to him. “They have mazes that work like Mystery Dungeons, one for each type in there but a lot of them are dual-typed mazes.”

“Really? That sounds rather interesting.” Cody had his interest peaked, something that Ahri easily noticed.

“Want to check it out? We do have time for a quick look.”

Cody hesitated as he didn’t want to let the Guild down given how they were trusted with an Exploration but decided a little peek wouldn’t hurt.

Upon entering, they saw a Marowak that jumped as he saw the two of them with a look of shock on his face. “V-Visitors?” He asked, sounding like he was about to tear up. “F-Finally… M-My first Visitors.”

‘ _ Wow he hasn’t had any visitors? _ ’ Cody thought in surprise with Ahri giving a sympathetic look at hearing that.

Realizing he was almost making a scene, Marowak quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that almost escaped before approaching Team Phoenix. “Welcome to the Marowak Dojo, this is my place that is dedicated to the training of Exploration Teams!” He said, looking the two over a bit. “It was in renovation for the last few months but now it's back rising to its former glory… But I have yet to have any visitors until now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ahri said honestly. “I’ve heard many great things about this place as the Guildmaster was said to have trained here for a time.”

Cody blinked at that, not expecting that tidbit while Marowak gave a nod.

“Ah yes, Guildmaster Wigglytuff always came to this place back when my father ran this place and I was a Cubone.” Marowak mused, earning a confused look before he continued. “He even helps finance this place to keep it going if there’s any financial trouble so many Exploration Teams can train here.”

Now he turned back to Team Phoenix.

“Normally I would charge for the use of my Dojo but as you are the first Pokemon that visited since I’ve reopened this last week I don’t want any money, just train here to your heart's content.” Marowak sounded like he was begging.

“W-Wait a minute we can’t just do that for free.” Ahri said sounding like she was panicking, not wanting to take advantage of his generosity.

“Don’t worry about it, you are Exploration Team members, you can use this Dojo as much as you like but be sure to tell other Pokemon where you trained and that will help my business!”

“So basically we would be advertising your Dojo?” Cody asked, crossing his flippers with Marowak giving a nod.

“Correct!”

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad,” Ahri said now pawing the ground with hesitation. “But we have an Exploration we need to get to so we don’t have much time today.”

Marowak looked confused before he snapped his fingers. “Ah right you’re new to this whole thing,” He said seeing that they didn’t know. “Do you know why the Dojo was built here in this specific spot?”

Cody and Ahri blinked at that question with the former looking at the latter to see if she knew but she shrugged.

Seeing how they were confused, Marowak elaborated. “Back when Treasure Town was founded this area right here was an actual Mystery Dungeon but it had slightly different rules that were limited when the Dojo was built around it to keep it contained from the rest of the town,” He said surprising Team Phoenix. “One of the rules was that you couldn’t take any items you had with you in there, they were destroyed upon entry no matter what anymon tried. But the most amazing thing was how time works differently in this Dungeon compared to the others.”

“Time works… Differently?” Ahri asked not getting it.

“Think of it like this, an hour in there is a minute out here. A day in there is twenty-four minutes, you with me so far?” Marowak asked with their eyes widening. “Once you finished up training there’s a bit of a relaxation spa down the hall that would revitalize you back to full strength, created by Pokemon such as Chansey and Blissey.”

“That’s amazing.” Cody managed to get out just thinking of the possibilities with this.

If they could use this to get much stronger than the jobs will be easy.

It must cost a fortune for the run of the mill Exploration Teams to use but if Marowak wasn’t going to charge them then this would help in the long run.

“We could use this to become legends as an Exploration Team.” Ahri breathed out thinking along the same lines.

“And by doing that you’ll be bringing me business.” Marowak pointed out showing that they would all win here. “And the free use goes to any Pokemon you recruit to your team as well even if you’re out on Missions.”

Needless to say Cody was pretty sure this was a pretty broken deal with gaining strength. But by advertising it with the strength they gain, Marowak would easily earn himself a fortune when word gets out.

“Er can we leave our stuff here? We spent a lot of time getting it ready for an Exploration.” Ahri asked with Marowak giving a nod.

“I don’t mind but you’ll have to leave your Ribbon and Bow before you go in.” Marowak explained with them listening before they walked towards the Maze entrances with them looking over the list.

“Which ones should we go in?” Cody asked curiously before Ahri made a suggestion.

“How about the Normal and Flying one first?”

Nothing too difficult but it won’t be too easy either.

Giving a nod the two entered.

* * *

It was like this for a bit with Cody and Ahri entering at least three different mazes, though they have yet to actually complete one as they get harder with each floor their current strength only lets them reach the third floor of each of the three mazes before being knocked out.

That was an eye opener given how they’ve never been taken down before.

But they did pretty well with the first one. They also visited the Dark/Fire Maze and gave the Dragon Maze a shot with them feeling a bit stronger after a few tries.

Enough to where they both learned a new move with Cody performing a Peck attack while Ahri managed to use Will-O-Wisp adding a bit more to their repertoire when it came to battling.

They felt that learning a new move was enough, especially considering how they spent sixteen hours in the Mazes which was sixteen minutes outside of it, Cody wasn’t sure how that really worked besides the fact that time was out of whack when it came to dungeons but he wasn’t complaining.

Especially after being refreshed so they could be ready for their exploration.

“We are definitely coming back.” Ahri commented feeling a lot more confident despite the number of times they were knocked out in the mazes.

If it wasn’t for that little spa that revitalized them, they would probably be out for quite awhile due to the training.

“I know what you mean, now I can hold my own against grass types,” Cody said, focusing as his beak glowed and enlarged showing how capable Peck was. “Plus we don’t know how tough the enemies would be if there is a Mystery Dungeon at the Waterfall so since we’re stronger now we’ll be fine.”

Making it to the crossroad, Ahri stopped at seeing a sign with a set of stairs where a boulder was a few days ago. “What’s this?” She asked, moving to read the sign with Cody tilting his head.

They still had plenty of time so he wasn’t against this.

Moving to stand next to her, Cody read the sign.

‘Spinda’s Cafe! A Shop of Hopes and Dreams, Opening Soon! Win Big!’

“A Cafe?” Cody blinked at that while Ahri quirked her head, sitting down at that.

“Hopes and Dreams? What do you suppose it means?”

“No clue but it’s not open, we can come back when it is.” Cody suggested with Ahri agreeing as they had a job to do.

No more distractions.

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to reach the area that Chatot wanted them to look into with it being an hour away from Treasure Town, the two Explorers in training coming to a stop at the massive waterfall that was hammering down into the lake.

But besides that it just looked like any old waterfall, nothing really special about it.

“So this is the Waterfall that’s supposed to have a secret?” Ahri asked curiously as she went to give it a closer look only to get knocked back by the force of the waterfall. “Waah!”

“Ahri!” Cody ran to his partner’s side with concern. “You alright?”

“Yeah it just stings a little,” Ahri said shaking her head. “Man the force of it pounding down is enormous.”

“Really?” Cody gained a curious look and slowly approached the waterfall, taking great care not to get too close. ‘ _ It’s true… This is incredible. I can barely stand near-. _ ’

Cody made the mistake of taking another step and the force of the water knocked him back, this time Ahri checked on him to make sure he was alright in response.

“It’s awesome,” Ahri commented once she made sure Cody was alright. “Still if you fell underneath this waterfall, I think you’d be pretty battered up.”

‘ _ It would be worse for you because of you being a fire type. _ ’ Cody thought with some concern.

He was a water type and he knew that being knocked beneath this would mess him up pretty bad.

“I didn’t think it would be pouring down this hard,” Ahri commented, not seeing how Cody looked concerned. “Where should we even start looking?”

Right, they can’t just come back with nothing after all.

Cody went to answer only to grimace as a familiar dizzy sensation began to make his head pound. ‘ _ Wha-? Again? _ ’

That was all he could think of before there was a flash of light and he could see a shadowed figure inspecting the waterfall-the figure looked familiar but Cody didn’t have time to think about it before the figure straight up jumped into the Waterfall revealing a cave behind it.

Just like that he was back with Ahri in front of him looking worried. “-dy?! Hey can you hear me?” She asked with Cody now blinking, responding with a ‘huh’. “Finally, what’s wrong? You’ve been out of it for a bit.”

“It happened again.” Cody said with wide eyes, confusing Ahri.

“Huh what are you talking about?”

“I had another vision.” Cody revealed and Ahri jumped back.

“Wha-really?! What did you see?!”

Cody went quiet trying to think of how to explain it but he was a bit relieved that Ahri believed him right off the bat compared to the last vision.

After a few seconds he spoke up. “I saw a shadowy figure jump through the waterfall, there’s a cave behind it.”

Ahri winced a bit and looked from him to the waterfall. “But it’s coming down pretty hard, imagine if a wall was behind there.” She said with Cody getting why she was hesitant at that point. “Ouch.”

If he was wrong they could get seriously injured, or in Ahri’s case this could kill her… Was he really willing to risk this vision being right?

Sure it helped with finding Azurill but this was different.

“Alright, I believe you.” Cody’s head snapped up in shock as he saw Ahri looking determined. “Let’s do this.”

“Ahri are you sure?” Cody asked as she backed up, he could see her shaking.

“Remember what I said?” Ahri asked with Cody moving to stand next to her, ready to jump through. “Teammates are supposed to trust each other and you have my full trust.”

A bit touched by that, Cody gave a nod. “On three?”

“One.” Ahri spoke up showing her agreement.

“Two.” Cody returned before they both tensed.

“Three!” With that shout the both of them ran and jumped through the waterfall, feeling the slight sting before they found themselves inside of a cave with blue stones all around them.

Standing up as water dripped off of him, Cody saw Ahri looking like a drowned Rattata with her red fur all wet and matted before she shook herself in annoyance but her eyes brightened up at seeing the cave.

“Yes! It is a cave,” Ahri cheered by jumping into the air. “Your vision was right yet again Cody, let’s go explore for secrets!”

Cody grinned with the two of them moving down the newly discovered Waterfall Cave.

* * *

“Wow this place is pretty.” Ahri breathed out as they explored the area, the stones actually reflected some light that came in through cracks and shined on the water, giving a bit of a beautiful sight. “I can’t believe we actually discovered it.”

“Chatot will definitely be happy.” Cody agreed with his flippers behind his head. “Though the Pokemon here are pretty strong.”

They had to fight a few water Pokemon such as Psyduck and Poliwags, even a grass type like Tangela showed up along with the poison type Grimer.

Pokemon they’ve never fought before and after four floors they were feeling a bit of strain showing that they made a good decision with training at the Dojo.

Nothing really happened until the fifth floor when they both defeated a Lotad, knocking it into the water. With a nod they went to continue only for the Lotad to resurface.

“Wait!” It called out and judging from the voice it seemed to be a female Lotad.

The fact that a Pokemon in a Mystery Dungeon called out to them made both Cody and Ahri pause given how it was only the Outlaws hiding out in here or the client Pokemon they saved that really spoke, so they weren’t expecting this.

“Er… Yes?” Ahri asked, deciding it would be good to see what this Lotad wanted as she easily got out of the water and waddled up to them.

“I wanted to apologize for attacking earlier,” The Lotad gave an apologetic smile at them. “With everything going on I’m not used to seeing strangers around here.”

“So you figured better safe than sorry?” Cody asked with Lotad giving a nod. “It’s cool.”

“I guess… You’re an Exploration Team right?” Lotad asked seeing the bronze badge that Cody had pinned on the bag.

“Yup we’re Team Phoenix!” Ahri declared her tail moving a bit showing her happiness at being asked that.

“Team Phoenix? Cool name.” Lotad complimented looking between the two. “What’s it like?”

“Being an Exploration Team? It’s amazing,” Ahri’s eyes were shining while Cody kept an eye out for any other Pokemon that would attack while they stood there. “Seeing new places, meeting other Pokemon and making discoveries, I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Lotad went quiet on hearing that as if she was thinking about something. “Um… Is there any chance you’re looking for members?”

Cody blinked before remembering Chimecho’s explanation and glanced at the bronze badge.

Just how did it work to make something like this happen?

Ahri looked just as surprised and exchanged glances with Cody before holding up a paw. “Can you give us a moment?” She asked with Lotad giving a nod.

Walking a few feet, the two began to whisper.

“What do you think?” Ahri asked not wanting to say no but she wasn’t sure how to handle this.

“Well you said earlier that having other Pokemon with us would help out a lot, but it also will mess up our team dynamic a little,” Cody observed given how he and Ahri were used to working together, adding another member could mess that up a bit. “But Lotad is part grass and having a grass type would give us more type advantage.”

Especially because Lotad would be able to take on other water types a lot easier than they would.

Plus she seemed friendly.

Thinking this over a bit, they gave a nod and approached Lotad. “If you want to join then welcome to Team Phoenix.” Cody said with Lotad’s face lighting up. “So let’s get the introductions out of the way I’m Cody and this is Ahri.”

“Huh you have nicknames?” Lotad asked in surprise.

“Nicknames? No, my name is Cody.” Cody said not getting that.

Ahri leaned in to whisper. “Most Pokemon just go by their species names.” She explained before speaking louder. “We’re a bit of a special case, but my Mom named me Ahri, not sure why to be honest.”

Lotad seemed to accept that while Cody blinked, this being the first time he heard of Ahri having a family-it just never came up.

“So should I take up a nickname?” Lotad asked curiously given how these two had special names.

“If you want, we won’t force you.” Ahri said as Lotad thought for a moment.

“Call me Lily.”

‘ _ Is it because of the lilypad? _ ’ Cody thought but to be perfectly honest he liked the name and he smiled.

“Welcome to Team Phoenix, Lily, now let’s get going we have an Exploration to finish.”

With that said both he and Ahri took to the front while Lily watched their backs with the Water Weed Pokemon stumbling a bit.

Lily had some trouble keeping up showing a bit of a difference in strength but she was certainly a breath of fresh air when it came to taking on water types with her knowing Absorb, both keeping her health up and doing more damage than what Cody and Ahri could do with regular moves.

If anything Cody wondered if they should take Lily to the Dojo to help her catch up to their strength once this was done.

“So you lived in this cave your whole life?” Ahri asked a few floors later while they took down a Whiscash the water/ground type going down easily with a combined assault.

“I was born here and while it did mess with my head a bit, being a Mystery Dungeon and all, I have fond memories of this place,” Lily explained a look of nostalgia across her face. “But I want to see the world and joining an exploration team seemed like a good way to do that.”

“Fair enough, just remember we’ll be counting on your help,” Cody pointed out right when they came down to what seemed to be the end of the Cave with a room full of Gemstones. “Whoa!”

“If I knew this was down here I would’ve come down a lot earlier.” Lily had wide eyes as she’s never been this deep before.

“Wow, look at this,” Ahri moved to the end of the cave where a giant red gem was in the wall. “This is huge, just think of how impressed everymon will be if we bring this back.”

“I don’t know, can we even get it out?” Cody asked given how it was bigger than them. “And even if we do I doubt we can carry it.”

“Maybe if we work together we can carry it.” Lily suggested with Cody giving a nod. “But getting it out? I have no idea how.”

Ahri approached the gem and placed her front paws on the side to try and pull it out. “Urrrrgh! Urrrrgh!” Ahri grunted as she continued to pull before she lost her grip and slipped, falling on her back panting. “Urk, nope it’s not budging.”

As she tried to catch her breath, Cody approached it and began to tug to see if Ahri loosened it up. “Come on you little.” He muttered under his breath pulling with all of his might but he may as well be trying to lift a mountain with all the good he was doing.

It wouldn’t budge an inch.

After a few tries, Cody had to stop to catch his breath while Lily approached and gave it a go by moving to one side to try and get it out. As she struggled, Ahri moved to the other side to see if the two of them could pull.

‘ _ It might just be stuck here we would have to go without it. _ ’ Cody thought looking around before thinking about grabbing one of the smaller gems off the floor. ‘ _ If we can’t bring the bigger one we should try and bring some of the smaller ones-. _ ’

Cody grimaced as once more he began to get dizzy.

‘ _ Oh come on this is really getting ol-. _ ’

Just like that he saw a vision of the same shape that jumped through the waterfall in the same gem filled room they were in only this shape pressed the button.

What happened next filled Cody with dread as a blast of water tore through the room and just like that he was back.

‘ _ Oh no-. _ ’ Cody turned to warn them but he was too late as Ahri slipped and this time pushed the gem in. ‘ _... Crap. _ ’

Knowing what was coming, Cody looked to the right as the cave began to shake with Ahri and Lily panicking a bit. “Huh? What’s happening-?”

“ **_RUN!_ ** ” Cody suddenly shouted as water began to gush their way from where he was looking but they barely made it two steps before they were hit by the massive wave, the three of them being knocked under the water.

Cody and Lily seemed to be fine given how Water Pokemon could breathe fine underwater and Lily was part Water as well as Grass but Ahri was struggling as she spun around with Cody cursing a bit as he tried to move to help his partner.

Luckily they didn’t seem to be under the water for too long as they were blasted out of something like a geyser, Ahri coughing as she took in a huge breath of air before they slammed into something and blacked out.

Cody had no idea how long he was out as when he came to he actually felt cozy and warm, it was wet but it was nice.

“Huh? What… Where are we?” Ahri’s voice could be heard a bit to his left as Cody opened his eyes to see that they somehow ended up in a Hot Spring of some kind with Lily standing on the edge already awake.

A few Pokemon were crowded around them and Cody saw that it was a Mankey, Teddiursa, Vigoroth, Primeape and Ursaring all of them having some concerned looks.

“Hi, are you two okay?” Teddiursa asked, approaching them. “You plopped down out of nowhere! Oh, you really startled everyone.”

“Oh uh sorry.” Cody apologized sheepishly sitting up but he didn’t feel like getting out of the spring water because of how nice it felt.

“Still, where are we?” Ahri asked, wondering where the water took them.

“This is the Hot Spring.” Teddiursa explained, confusing Ahri a bit more before an aged Pokemon walked towards them.

It was a Torkoal who blew some smoke out of his nose. “Indeed! This is the Hot Spring. This place does wonders for various Pokemon on their tired muscles and joints,” He explained to the three youngsters that popped out of nowhere. “Tell me youngsters, do you have a map?”

“Uh here.” Cody pulled the map out of the bag a bit amazed that it didn’t get soaked and ruined.

Probably because of how the bag was closed at the time… It doesn’t really make any sort of sense, but Cody already gave up trying to understand the bag at this point.

Unfolding it, Torkoal pointed to where they were and Ahri gasped. “Check this out Cody the water sent us all the way here.” She said with Cody gaping as without the teleportation ability of the badges it would’ve added another hour of walking back to the Guild.

That surprised Torkoal. “My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way?” He asked, seeing where Ahri pointed at. “That must’ve been a long journey, let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you go home.”

“Thank you, we’ll do just that.” Ahri said as despite it being water it was nice.

Lily grinned and jumped into the water, giving a sigh of appreciation as she floated along the water while Cody and Ahri laughed.

Today was certainly something.

* * *

Cody and Ahri stood at attention after explaining their progress to Chatot a good hour later while Chimecho was showing Lily where she would be staying given how she was a new recruit to Team Phoenix.

“Let me see if I got this straight,” Chatot mused after a few seconds of silence. “Behind the waterfall there is a cave. In the deepest part of the cave was this giant gem and when you pushed it you ended up triggering a trap that blasted water strong enough to send you towards the hot spring a couple of miles away from the cave?”

Ahri looked down a bit saddened. “Yes, it’s awfully disappointing that we couldn’t bring the gem back.”

“No, no, no!” Chatot said happily, the action surprised them. “Empathetically no! This is a major discovery!”

“R-Really?” Ahri asked stars in her eyes.

“Undoubtedly!~” Chatot said in a sing-song tone, his wings now pressed back against his body. “After all, the presence of the cave behind the waterfall… No mon knew that before now.”

On hearing that Cody frowned, thinking on the vision he had of the shadowy figure that went into the cave. It just kept bothering him because he knew that he’s seen that figure before but he couldn’t think of where-.

“Your waterfall discovery is just amazing!” Chatot continued with Cody a bit surprised by how praiseful that Chatot was being today. “The Guildmaster must be told.”

Just like that it clicked.

Oh that’s who it was.

In hindsight it was kind of obvious given how the shape looked.

“I think he already knew about the cave.” Cody commented, bringing the attention towards him.

“Pardon?!” Ahri asked, not expecting that. “You’re saying that Wigglytuff might’ve gone to the Waterfall before?”

Cody gave a nod showing he was pretty sure of himself here.

“That can’t be,” Chatot denied with a surprised look. “If that were the case then the Guildmaster wouldn’t have ordered you to investigate the place, right?”

“Can you at least ask him?” Cody requested showing that he wasn’t giving up on the idea.

Chatot just gave Cody a strange look, not understanding why he would want to spoil their discovery before he moved to confirm it.

As Chatot left, Ahri glanced at Cody. “What makes you think Wigglytuff has been there?”

“Remember my vision? I recognized the shape of the figure to be Wigglytuff.” Cody explained but that just confused Ahri some more.

“But wouldn’t that mean that Wigglytuff would head out there someday considering you can see the future?”

That question actually stumped Cody who realized he may have jumped the water gun a bit.

Before they could continue however Chatot came back.

“So? How did it go?” Ahri asked, a bit eager to see what was said.

“When I asked the Guildmaster, he mulled it over for a bit,” Chatot revealed, actually looking a bit unsure. “And then he said ‘Oh memories!~ Sweet memories!~  **_YOOM...TAH!_ ** ”

The sudden voice change surprised Team Phoenix who forgot that Chatot’s had a knack for mimicking other voices.

“Then he danced around for a bit and then he said, ‘Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!’” Chatot confirmed with Ahri looking a bit crushed as it showed Cody was right. “So to make a long story short it’s just as Cody suspected, the Guildmaster has indeed been to Waterfall Cave.”

“Oh… Ok, that’s kind of disappointing,” Ahri commented now saddened by this. “We really thought we discovered a new place. I wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start.”

“The Guildmaster can be rather… Erratic at times, no mon really knows what goes on in his head” Chatot carefully said, understanding that point as even though he’s known the Guildmaster the longest he would always find a way to confound him. “... Well nevertheless I shall expect your best effort tomorrow!”

With that said he flew off leaving Team Phoenix to look irked.

* * *

‘ _ Today was exhausting. _ ’ Cody thought sitting on his bed that night while Ahri looked out the window. ‘ _ Not surprising with everything that’s happened, we should really get to sleep soon. _ ’

He hoped that wherever Lily was staying was fine for their new member, they’ll have to see for themselves tomorrow.

But right now he glanced at Ahri who kept quiet ever since it was revealed that Wigglytuff has been to the cave and Cody felt a bit guilty. Perhaps he should’ve kept the fact that Wigglytuff went there to himself because she was really bummed out.

“Ahri we should get to bed.” Cody spoke up catching the vixen’s attention.

“I guess,” Ahri said, disappointment in her tone before she sighed. “We went through a lot today didn’t we?”

“The Dojo, finding the cave, recruiting a new member and being evicted from the cave to a Hot Spring.” Cody listed, thinking each event over. “At least that last one was relaxing. We should really go again someday.”

Ahri gave a low chuckle, looking a little better. “Yeah the Hot Spring was a nice surprise,” She agreed, liking that part and after a second she smiled. “You know what? I don’t care anymore today was fun even if we didn’t discover anything new.”

That surprised Cody who glanced at her.

“We still got to see how an actual exploration felt and we made a new friend, what more could I ask for?” Ahri was really looking on the brighter side of things showing that she got the moping out of her system which made Cody look relieved. “This showed me that becoming an Explorer was the right choice for me.”

‘ _ She’s right, just the excitement of exploring a new place was an amazing feeling, I really hope we get to do something like that again. _ ’ Cody thought back to their adventures. ‘ _ It was a much needed relief from what was becoming a routine for us. _ ’

Reaching into their bag, Ahri pulled out something Cody hasn’t seen in awhile. “One day I’m sure that I’ll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. That’s my dream,” She vowed looking at it. “If it ever came true, I’d surely faint from sheer happiness!”

As she laughed at the thought, Cody smiled. “It would be cool to see that, I’m sure you’ll solve it.”

That made Ahri happy as she put the fragment away. “... But seriously thanks.”

Cody quirked a brow, unsure of what the thanks was for.

“I can explore because of you, Cody,” Ahri revealed, Cody looking very surprised by that as he wasn’t expecting for Ahri to say anything like that. “I’ve been the biggest chicken around for so long and yet I was able to jump through that Waterfall earlier today. I’ve never actually explored any Mystery Dungeon before I met you so the fact that I made it this far was because you were with me. So thanks.”

Cody was certain that he had an embarrassed look on his face that was heating up a bit, it was-he didn’t think he was thanked for anything like that before.

But also because Ahri was wrong.

She said that he was the reason she was able to explore when in reality it was because of her that he hasn’t been freaking out over his situation. Thanks to her he got to be an apprentice here to get a place to sleep and food to eat, he got to meet some amazing friends and through all of that he’s been creating some great memories to keep from worrying about his past.

If she wasn’t there when he woke up he wouldn’t have made it this far.

Before he could voice that however, Ahri perked up at a sudden thought. “Oh yeah, you know I noticed something about your dizzy spells,” She brought up wiping the smile off of Cody’s face as he really paid attention to this. “They always seem to happen when you’re touching something.”

That revelation shocked Cody to his core. ‘ _ Come to think of it, Ahri’s right. _ ’ He remembered how with Azurill he got the visions by both picking up the apple and Drowzee bumping into him, seeing a vision that was connected to them. ‘ _ Then today I touched the waterfall and the gem. _ ’

Four different times he touched four different things-one of them being a living Pokemon-but it was still proof enough that touching something could cause a vision to happen. It was good to know.

“There’s another thing,” Ahri continued showing that there was more that she noticed. “When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future… But today you saw Wigglytuff going into the cave which means this time you saw something that took place in the past.”

Cody’s eyes widened.

How could he not notice that?! Before he was chastening himself for not thinking of the vision being of the future when Ahri brought it up but when it was confirmed that his hunch was right he didn’t think anything of seeing the past.

Past… Future… So whenever he touches an object or a person there was a chance he could see one of the two that holds a connection with whatever or whoever he’s touching.

Just what type of ability was this?

“That’s a totally awesome ability to have.” Ahri said, her eyes shining a bit while Cody chuckled sheepishly.

“Yeah if I could control it, I don’t have a say of where, when or what I see.” Cody pointed out with Ahri blinking at that.

“Ooh right, man it would be bad if it happened in the middle of a fight,” Ahri realized the dangers of said ability. “So we should work out a system.”

“Huh?” Now Cody was confused.

“If you start feeling dizzy or anything related to these visions let me know immediately and we’ll take cover,” Ahri proposed before rubbing her lower jaw. “Though we should probably let Lily or any future recruits know as well so they could help out.”

“I-I see.” Cody wasn’t too sure about anyone else knowing about this ability but he could see why Ahri suggested it.

If Lily or future recruits know the symptoms they could help, especially if they were fighting a powerful Outlaw and it happens then they could prevent said Outlaw from taking advantage of that.

“Hey you two,” Cody and Ahri jumped as they turned to see Chatot entering the room, the bird looking a bit surprised that they were still awake. “The Guildmaster wants to see you right away.”

“Wait really?” Ahri looked worried. “Did we do something wrong?”

Cody had a similar thought as they haven’t really spoken to Wigglytuff since they formed Team Phoenix, so it was weird that he wanted to see them… Was it because he was curious to know how Cody knew he went to the cave?

That was the only reason that Cody could think of-wait what if he figured out that Cody was a human? What if that was a bad thing?!

Shaking his head as Chatot reassured Ahri saying that the Guildmaster just wanted to talk about something, no trouble involved. ‘ _ Okay stop thinking about worst case scenarios, it could be about us recruiting a new member or perhaps us being promoted already. _ ’

One thing was for sure, they wouldn’t find out what he wanted by staying there.

* * *

Cody was rather nervous as he and Ahri stood in the Guildmaster’s chambers with Wigglytuff having his back to them, Chatot shifting a bit-they seemed to be having a repeat of what happened the day they joined so he wasn’t surprised when Wigglytuff suddenly whirled around like last time.

“Hiya! Your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot!” Wigglytuff said, still showing a happy tone. “But don’t worry, I’m keeping watch on your activities!”

“R-Really?” Ahri asked not sure if she should be flattered or worried by that.

“I should tell you why I called you here,” Wigglytuff continued wanting to get straight to the point. “We’re planning to mount a full expedition soon.~”

“An… Expedition?” Ahri wasn’t expecting that.

‘ _ Okay so it’s nothing I came up with so that’s good but what type of expedition would this Guild go on? _ ’ Cody was curious to see what this was about.

“Yes! The Guild will go explore someplace far away!” Chatot took the explanation from there. “It’s much harder than exploring our nearby areas. That’s why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose which Guild members to go on the expedition.”

Ahri gasped as she realized why they were called there. “A-Are you saying that we’re chosen to go?” She asked, her legs shaking from excitement.

T-They were rookies yet they were on the list.

Cody looked taken aback by that. “Y-You’re serious?!”

“Usually we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members,” Wigglytuff pointed out, showing how big of a deal this was. “But you two are working so very hard. That’s why we’re making a very special exception this time and put you on the list of candidates to bring with us!”

Ahri let out a cheer as she jumped into the air. “Alright, this is awesome!”

Chatot decided to step in. “Now, now!” He said trying to keep her from waking the other apprentices. “You haven’t been chosen as of yet just for consideration.”

That made Ahri stop with her cheeks lighting up a bit from embarrassment.

“There is still time before we set out on the expedition, if you fail to do good work before then how would you expect to be chosen?”

“Makes sense.” Cody said as he could see how big of a deal this was but he knew that he and Ahri would do their best to make the cut.

Exploring Waterfall Cave despite it being revealed that Wigglytuff has already been there was an amazing feeling and there was no doubt that this expedition would be even better.

Whatever it takes, Team Phoenix will be ready.

* * *

Back in their rooms, Ahri was having trouble trying to fall asleep. “Oh man my heart is racing, how can they expect us to sleep after revealing that to us?” She asked as there were so many questions she had on the expedition.

Cody looked amused but he could agree, he always had trouble going to sleep unless he was tired but right now he was too wound up.

“Well we should probably-.” Cody was cut off when Corphish entered the room. “Corphish?”

“Hm?” Ahri looked towards the Ruffian Pokemon in surprise as they seemed to be having a lot of visitors to their room that night. “Is something wrong?”

“Hey, hey!” Corphish greeted in his usual way. “You two up for some scary stories?”

The question surprised the two.

“It’s a tradition with the apprentices every month, Croagunk is telling a story soon so hurry up if you want to join in, hey hey!” Corphish said walking off quickly so he could catch the story.

“First time I’ve heard of this.” Cody was intrigued, wondering what type of scary stories that the other apprentices knew before he grinned. “What do you say?”

Ahri was understandably a bit unsure given how she admitted to being a ‘chicken’ despite showing she had a lot of courage but she gave a nod. “Well if it’s tradition then let’s be a part of it.”

With that said they left, hoping to catch up.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**_Current Strength_ **

Cody

Species: Piplup

Gender: Male

Lv. 15

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Sport and Peck.

Held Item: Joy Ribbon.

Ahri

Species: Vulpix

Gender: Female

Lv. 15

Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Leer Roar, Feint Attack and Will-O-Wisp.

Held Item: Silver Bow.

**_Recruits_ **

Lily

Species: Lotad.

Gender: Female

Lv. 11

Moves: Astonish, Growl, Absorb and Nature Power.

Held Item: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter was a lot of fun to type, especially with Team Phoenix showing that they reached Bronze Rank, got a new Team Member and quite a few things.
> 
> First off I hope you enjoyed the explanations of the Marowak Dojo given how using it doesn’t end the day in the game and given how time is out of whack in the game I figured using it as an excuse and the Dojo having a legit Mystery Dungeon after the credits, then this would’ve made a good explanation.
> 
> Though it is considered broken at some cases it does take awhile to level up after reaching certain levels, though I do seem to abuse it a lot in the game to get the characters stronger.
> 
> Plus we have a bit more characterization between Cody and Ahri as they are definitely more used to each other after two weeks of being in the Guild as opposed to two days like the last actual chapter.


End file.
